Me Te Aroha
by Ms M.E.B.S
Summary: Something horrific dawned in my heart: I was in New Zealand and he lived here. I lived in America, La Push, with my family. My Imprint lived all the way across the world, literally oceans away. Pain and fear bubbled and I felt myself choking at the thought of being torn from him. Space and time would separate us. It's hard when your soul is forever stitched to another's. Leah/OMC
1. Bullets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.  
>(Although, I wouldn't mind claiming dibs on any of the wolf Pack if they were real...)<p>

* * *

><p>Offshoot: Dwelling in the Dusk<br>Story: Me Te Aroha (with love)  
>Leah Clearwater's POV: 2006, September 1st<p>

* * *

><p>"Did Sam send you?" Jacob asked with a foul disposition.<p>

"Sam doesn't even know I left," I grumbled matter-of-factly, eyes as challenging as my new Alpha's.

The piercing howl somewhere in the distance clarified they were aware of my absence, they knew I was no longer a part of them, and I felt a sense of satisfaction. I had deserted Sam; I was the traitor in the Pack...it felt great. The thought of Sam missing me brought more pleasure than I expected, but it certainly wasn't _happiness_. However, considering Sam only missed me because I was an advantage to his Pack stained the back of my throat with explicit words.

"I think he just figured it out," Seth remarked apprehensively, staring into the woodlands with worrisome eyes.

Jacob continued to scrutinise me distrustfully, for reasons I knew weren't to do with Sam or my old Pack. He thought I was here just to sink my claws into those bloodsuckers and that unborn demon spawn. Maybe, if I was in a bad mood, I would've been to do just that. But not today, not after I'd felt the embrace of freedom after fleeing the clutches of obligation.

"You can't stay here, Leah," Jacob stated with that chilling look of new authority. "You can't be trusted with the Cullens."

"I don't have anywhere else to go!" I countered, wide-eyed. _If he expects me to get down on my haunches and beg like a bitch...he's got another thing coming!_ I thought.

"Go back to Sam," He growled, jaw clenching.

"I don't expect him to take me back after I tell you his plan," I smirked playfully, my hands on my hips.

"You'll really tell us?" Seth gasped.

"Shut-up, Seth," Jacob ordered, momentarily glancing at his optimistic beta.

"Of course I will." I raised my eyebrow, dismissing Jacob's last remark. "Look at your advantages, Jake! You have Seth's superior hearing, which Sam is now missing." I gestured to Seth and he proudly puffed up his chest before I pointed to my Alpha. "You're the strongest fighter. And _me_, the fastest. Plus, the only one who bothers _deliberating_ our enemies' moves instead of charging forward like cavemen. We can help you, Jake. Let us."

* * *

><p><span>10th of September<span>

I sat in the corner, as tensed up and uncomfortable as always, feeling their presence penetrating me to the very core. I was protecting bloodsuckers and, that in itself, made me want to throw up the lunch our motherly leech had just made us twenty minutes ago. If I wasn't going to be a bitch about it, it was a pretty good meal...but that's beside the point.

It was either watching Jacob's heart break at an agonisingly slow rate...or experiencing my own heart shatter all over again if I bit back my pride and returned to Sam's Pack. What can I say? I'm a selfish being, and I chose watching a friend's suffering over experiencing my own.

I fell into a half drowsy, half attentive state; my muscles clenching at every sudden movement and then relaxing once I noticed no threat. Jacob claimed we now had to be prepared to take a bullet for the Cullen Clan–_theoretically_–and I grudgingly agreed. But if my hyper senses didn't ease up and allow me a few hours rest, I would _literally_ give myself a bullet!

Stress had overwrought everyone in the Cullen household.

If I was on my best behaviour, I was staying quiet, keeping a stony expression and solid disposition. Inside, however, I felt like a balloon; having pins stabbed through my fragile skin so slowly, steadily almost, and I never burst. The pain is horrifying, yet my body never succumbs–and I remind myself of Mum's saying: "females were created to endure."

I sighed sleepily, repositioning myself in the comfy armchair I had claimed as my own in the Cullens' home. It was doused in my scent, so I suppose the bloodsuckers were too repulsed by my pungent, wolfish odour or too scared of my Leah-ish rage to step near it now. Today, no matter how much I tried, my mind wouldn't let my body shutdown. I think I would've preferred sleeping in the woods!

"Hey, Bella," I heard Seth greet as he entered the living room. My eyes flew open, darting to my little brother, who was approaching Bella with a bright smile. Seth glanced at me and waved cheerily. I returned an acknowledging nod, making eye-contact with him before my gaze dropped to my hands.

"Hi, Seth," Bella answered feebly and Seth's contagious grin spread, causing a weak smile to grace her pale face. "How are you? Are you hungry? Esme just made some lunch."

"I'm fine." Seth chuckled, sitting next to Bella, slouching nonchalantly against the cushions. "How 'bout you? You need anything, Bells?"

Edward and Jacob were outside discussing the matters of Bella's upcoming labour with Carlisle and Alice. I sensed Seth's urgency to take Bella's mind off things; he was sensitive to matters such as these and had taken a peculiar shine to Bella in the two weeks we'd been here.

"I could use some company...if you don't mind," She whispered with a shy expression. "Jacob and Edward are outside...and I feel a little lonely."

"Sure, I'll stick around." He flashed a blinding smile. "Besides, you got the two polar-opposites in the room here." Seth glanced at Blondie and then at me. I scowled, glaring at him from my little corner. "No wonder you're feeling lonely. I think I'll stay out of the battlefield with you, in case they start throwing grenades."

"Rose and Leah have never said _anything_ to each other, Seth." Bella giggled and gave him a sickening look of fondness.

_I see that as a _good_ thing, leech lover, _I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"I know, Bella, but if looks could kill." My brother gestured to me, leaning into her space as if it were a big secret. He lowered his voice in a mock mysterious manner and giggles began escaping Bella's lip when he hissed, "My sister would be a _serial-killer_."

_I'd start with you first, idiot puppy,_ I thought, infuriated.

Bella laughed again, her eyes touched with a hint warmth and gratitude that Seth shared so much of his optimism with her diminishing soul. I didn't know if I hated or loved how Seth made people feel so much happier, whilst I made people feel plain miserable. Seth yawned, looking as exhausted as I felt. Bella's eyebrows furrowed and she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should sleep, Seth," She whispered in worry.

"Nah, I'm fine." He shrugged off her concern. There was a long, pregnant pause that occurred as Seth glanced around awkwardly and then shot Bella an anxious look. He bit his lip, his eyes downcast for a split second and I knew he was taking a glimpse of Bella's hideously bulbous tummy.

Bella instantly noticed Seth's fretful expression and placed a protective hand over her tummy, her frown deepening. "He's not going to eat you, Seth, you know."

"It's not _me_ I'm worried about her eating," Seth muttered darkly, a trait which contradicted his true character completely. _He's spending too much time around Jake and me,_ I thought in annoyance.

Bella's expression hardened, losing the warmth and its pleasantries. Eyes narrowed, she said: "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." I could see the regret flash through his widened eyes. "I didn't mean to say that, Bella. I'm just _really_ tired...and you look pretty terr-"

"No, not that," Bella snapped. "I've already heard enough sly remarks from Jake, it doesn't offend me anymore. But you called _him_ a...a _her_. I'm amazed you didn't call him an 'it'; that seems like the current trend at the moment for my baby. You called her a _girl_, Seth. Why?"

Seth was thrown by Bella's observation, but I wasn't. As much as I disliked Bella and the decisions she made, I knew she noticed extraordinary things and I supposed I respected that in her; that and her blind faith in _monsters_.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, his face scrunching up in bewilderment. "Oh..." He trailed off, averting his eyes from hers. "I don't know." Glancing at Bella's tummy, he took in its horrible appearance and his lips revealed a tiny smile. "I just think it's a girl."

"_Why_?" Bella pressed, looking absolutely amazed.

_So he called _it_ a girl. Jeez, woman, it's still a creature made from demon sperm!_ I thought angrily.

"I can't really tell why." He continued to stare at Bella's pregnant tummy, his expression shifting slightly from confusion to...could it be, _awe_? "I just have this feeling...you know?"

Bella rubbed circles into her tummy, smiling and gazing down at it. "I can't imagine him as a girl," She murmured and hopefully looked up at Seth. "Do you think she will be?"

"I can't be sure." Seth shrugged, blushing. "I'm probably wrong."

"No," Bella disagreed, glancing down at her tummy and patting it affectionately. "No, you're right, Seth...it could be a girl. Oh, this is going to be difficult!"

"What is?" Seth asked, his blush reddening.

I heard a round of footsteps and noticed Edward's presence in the room; he was curiously staring at Seth. Frowning, he took a spot next to his wife on the couch, leaving Bella perched between her husband and my brother. Bella leaned into Edward as he snaked one arm around her shoulders and draped the other around her tummy, almost protectively.

"Girls names, of course!" Bella stated matter-of-factly. "I need to think of them." Edward laughed, eyes glistening with amusement, though he remained wordless on the matter. He stared at Seth for a long moment, observing my brother gaze at Bella's tummy. Seth was virtually mesmerised, it made me feel even more uncomfortable and I cleared my throat to grip his attention, but he seemed too awestruck. "Seth," Bella began with a small smile, "do you...do you want to feel?"

Seth's eyes shot up to meet Bella's hopeful ones, his fascination broken. "Feel! What?" He asked, bemused. "What do you mean?"

"Here." She gently took Seth's hand and placed it over the bottom of her tummy, where its head should be positioned. Seth and I tensed as Bella patted his hand encouragingly, grinning. For a few moments, Seth remained very still and awkwardly silent. Suddenly, he gasped with wide-eyes and Bella laughed as Seth pulled his hand away. I was thankful of that; I didn't like what she was doing. "She kicked!" Bella beamed excitedly, her hand flying to the spot where Seth's had been. "She kicked for _you_, Seth!"

"And a very soft kick, mind you," Edward remarked, half-smiling. "A real kick would probably break one of Bella's ribs. She must know what she's doing now."

_How can you talk about this so lightly? That thing is killing your wife and you're laughing about it like ignorant fools! _I thought critically.

I then caught a blur of inhumanly fast words, inaudible to human ears, as Edward's response: "It isn't easy, Leah."

Bella simply rolled her eyes at Edward's playful tone, oblivious to his previous comment towards me. "She must like you, Seth."

Seth stared at her tummy, agape at what he saw. "Really?" I saw something revolting and unnatural growing within Bella, draining her of life and humanity, something not worth the protection it was given. And yet, my brother, he saw something incredible; something magical and earth-shattering. I couldn't comprehend 'why'..._but, damn it, I should have!_ The way he looked at that _thing_, when it hadn't even been born yet, I should have realised what it all meant.

Bella looked at Seth and whispered hopefully, "Do it again, Seth, and see what she does."

Seth shook his head cautiously. "Uh...no, it's okay. I-I'm fine."

"You're afraid Jacob will be angry with you." Edward frowned, clearly reading Seth's thoughts.

"He will be," Seth fearfully muttered. "It's alright...I got my feel of Bella's tummy." Seth shook his head, flushing red, adding offhandedly to himself: "Yeah...that makes me sound like a real pervert."

"Please, Seth," Bella pleaded with innocent eyes. "Let's see what she thinks this time. Edward can read her thoughts, remember?"

Seth contemplated this for a moment and then reached out reluctantly. I growled under my breath. I didn't want Seth getting all lovey-dovey with a leech's daughter – _that_, I wouldn't be able to handle! Seth's hand clasped Bella's tummy and stilled. The atmosphere was motionless, as if we were all expecting a reaction.

Suddenly, a disturbing sound sliced the silence like a vampire's fangs pierce human flesh. I expected Bella to start screeching in agony as the baby thrashed ferociously in her womb or hear a few bones shatter whilst Bella began regurgitating blood. But, thankfully, neither occurred once the sound did; Bella remained unharmed and smiling. The sound was actually quite musical – it was a short flitter of a heartbeat, an erratic and excited drum.

"I can hear her heart! She must she nervous...is she afraid of me, Edward?" Seth gasped and I, in suspicion, noticed how his heartbeat was in-sync with the thrilled one in Bella's womb.

"She's made curious by you, my friend," Edward corrected with a helpful smile, reading its thoughts, also calling the thing a _her_. "She didn't expect him to be so warm, she likes feeling new things through Bella's tummy. Seth's touch is the most exciting yet. She's never felt the heat of a werewolf before, it's foreign and intriguing."

Bella cupped her belly between two hands, stroking as if it were an angel. "My little one's already made a friend," She cooed.

_And I'm already gagging,_ I thought disdainfully and Edward shot me an angry glower as I thought, _I'm going to be sick!_

"She _likes_ me?" Seth asked incredulously.

"More than I would've ever expected." Edward chuckled, nodding. "There must be something about you, Seth; you've always had a friendly air. And, though you're a werewolf, your open-minded nature is quite appealing to even vampires."

Seth flashed his leech BFF a toothy grin, his hand still clasping Bella's tummy. The thing's heartbeat lingered in its frantic state because of Seth's warm touch. Finding another person to connect to the hybrid gave Bella a sense of joy and accomplishment and she remained in a good mood for the rest of the day. She believed that Seth would be its _friend_ and that left a familiar rage blossoming in my chest.

_Why does that thing in Bella's womb like Seth? Why does Seth even want it to like him? _I thought in frustration.

Standing to my feet, I dismissed the confused faces of others in the room and stormed out of the lounge. I missed my little corner in the Cullen mansion, but I craved to release some of the fury and my outlet was wolf-form. Was it jealousy, betrayal or misunderstanding that was driving me from the house? _I still don't know._ Leaping off the front porch, I effortlessly phased, needing to escape the mindboggling situation unfolding before me.

* * *

><p><span>11th of September<span>

"Bella...didn't make it..." Seth murmured, tears streaming from his eyes.

Jacob melted into a mess after we heard the final heartbeats of Isabella Swan. My Alpha had never looked so lost and anguished. On his knees, he wailed helplessly, holding his head in his hands, cursing and weeping. After all he'd fought for, he had lost his best friend...and to the one thing he could never win from her: Bella's righteous will to fight any battle. Now, Bella had ultimately lost the war.

I gripped Seth's hand and clutched it tightly, my body shuddering at the heartbreaking scene before us. Tears welled in my eyes, but I fought them back with a stubborn soul. Enough tears would be shed tonight; there was no need for my own. At first, I thought Jacob would do something reckless and, unfortunately, I was right. I heard him mutter something terribly dark: "_It...will_..._pay_."

Jacob abruptly stood to his feet, his face furious, and his behaviour entirely vicious and detached from reality. Jacob took his first step away from us, approaching the house once more, and Seth immediately responded.

"Jake, stop. It's not her fault!" He bolted forward, out of my grasp. I jerked after him, prepared to defend my brother.

"The monster must be destroyed. I'm going to finish it off. Sam was right, that thing is uncontrollable. Who knows how many people it'll kill? From the moment it was born, it was a murderer. It was born to either kill or die." Jacob growled in a low, animalistic voice. His jaw was clenched as he stalked up the steps, madly grumbling, "She _loved_ her mother's heartbeat...and then she crushed it like a feather."

"Jake!" Seth cried, frantically following his Alpha as I did. "You're not seriously going to hurt little Renesmee, are you?"

Jacob ignored Seth's pleas, entering the living room with revenge on his breath. "I'm going to kill it," He concluded, smiling sadistically. His malicious, pitch-black eyes stared into the eyes of Bella's seemingly innocent child. Or, in Jacob's mind, Bella's _murderer_.

His breaths became fast and ragged as he began to fiercely shake, his skin a landscape of tremors and fury. Seth's eyes widened, his cheeks flushed red from terror and stained by tears of grief. Jacob lunged forward, a rage-filled roar ripping from his chest. His arms outstretched, heartily prepared to phase into wolf form and shred the hybrid and its fair-haired guardian to pieces. I should have stopped him, but it was fate that restrained me.

"Jake, NO!" Seth yelled, charged by concern for the child's safety and our Alpha's sanity. Leaping forward, he managed to tackle Jacob to the ground and I hastened to Seth's aid.

Blondie shot up like a bullet, now aware of our presence. Snarling at all of us, she cradled the child in her arms, shielding it like a piece of gold. Jacob fought Seth and me as we dragged him to his feet, pinning his arms behind his back. He growled and screamed, trying to violently wrench out of our grip, like a convict avoiding the cell. "Let go of me!" He bellowed commandingly. "I need to finish this!"

"Think about what you're doing, Jake," Seth begged earnestly. "You're about to kill what Bella died for! It's just a baby, Jake. Give it a little mercy, _please_."

"You're starting to sound like a leech, Seth! Whose side are you on?" Jacob barked back and Seth's eyes shone of hurt.

"No, Seth's right. Jake, you need let it go," I breathed and, though I didn't sound very composed; I was trying to soothe him. But it was difficult since Jacob was trying to throw punches at his Pack! "We're all grieving the loss of Bella. But...but murder, Jake, isn't the way to deal with _anything_!"

"Get him out of here!" Blondie screamed and I cringed at the sound of her shrill voice, like a thousand shattering crystals. "You're disturbing her. She's tired." She gazed down at the little being in her arms, smiling dreamily, her gaze enamoured. "And hungry, I notice," She cooed, stroking its tiny cheeks.

I turned to Rosalie Cullen and sneered. "You. Make. Me. _Sick_!" I hissed and tugged at Jacob's arms desperately, attempting to control his thrashes with my imprisoning grip. "You thrive in happiness while an innocent girl lies dead! How can you smile at that repulsive _thing_?" I mightn't be letting Jacob kill a demon's daughter, though I could definitely badmouth the _demon_ itself.

Blondie's black eyes darted up to meet my brown ones and they narrowed into slits. "Who asked you, dog?"

"I'm asking how _you_ can sleep at night. You must be some sort of sociopath. Oh, wait, you _can't_ sleep! Sorry, I forgot that's all a part of being a soulless monster!"

"Get out, mutts!" She ordered viciously. "Your useless services aren't needed anymore, you genetic dead-end!"

I felt her words stab into my tough surface and pull out something painful and tender. For a moment, I was frozen and couldn't breathe. _How dare she?_

I retaliated immediately, "I'm not the only genetic dead-end in this room, Blondie! You're a selfish, heartless, _childless_ bitch. No matter how much love and affection you give that kid, it will _never_ be yours and it will _never_ love you the way it loves its mother. You don't even care about Bella Swan; you just care about what you can gain from _death_. Because, when _you_ died, you didn't gain one darn thing!"

I smirked triumphantly when I glimpsed the horrified, grief-stricken look on Blondie's face.

I subsequently shoved Jacob outside with a new sense of strength, down the porch steps once more, and watched in relief as he phased and shot off into the darkness; out of sight and away from the Cullens.

I heard a long, snakelike hiss from inside the house and Seth stared at me with a disappointed expression. "You're in the exact same position Rosalie is, Leah; you should apologise," He said once our Alpha disappeared into the woods. "I never thought you'd stoop that low."

I actually felt pretty horrible after what I said to the blonde bloodsucker.

I knew how hard it was to imagine a life without beautiful grandchildren playing around you as you sit in the sun and laugh about old memories with your elderly, doting husband. It was difficult to imagine _my_ undeniable fate; a life chained to a spirit of legends, a fury that could only be quenched by transforming into a monster and an oath to slaughter those deemed more demonic than my species. I could only imagine how painful it must have been for Rosalie; for _all_ vampires who didn't choose that way of life.

It hurt to realise I wasn't yet strong enough to face my own destiny and accept it.

_I will never fall in love. I will never have children. I will never be happy. I will only kill and fight._

Deep down, I think I secretly envied Blondie – at least she had the doting husband, Emmett.

"Seth, where are you going?" I demanded once I noticed my little brother was no longer in front of me, but walking up the steps into the Cullen mansion.

Seth turned around, giving me an upset look. "I'm going to pay my respects to the Cullens, Leah. Edward's just lost his wife...and his daughter has just lost her mother. I'm not gonna sit around here and sulk. Jacob needs some moral support, why don't you go and find him?"

My eyes widened. "Did you just give me an order?" I snapped. "_I'm_ the beta in this Pack, buddy, not you. I'm coming with you! What would Mum think if I let you enter that house alone?"

Seth rolled his eyes and grumbled, "They're not going to hurt me."

I dismissed his reassurance with a scowl and followed Seth into the living room. If I wasn't being so arrogant, I would've taken Seth's advice and went to seek out Jacob – not only to comfort him, but to flee this wretched house. It stunk of blood and leeches; it was making me queasy.

We found Blondie perched in the armchair once more, she seemed utterly composed and oblivious to our proximity. The hybrid, Renesmee, was leaning against her chest with its head tucked into the crook of Rosalie's neck. Blondie was patting its small back, humming an unfamiliar lullaby to appease the child.

The hybrid was wide awake, however, and its eyes were focused on something right beside me. My eyebrows furrowed, I'd never seen a newborn with such concentration in its eyes before. _Maybe it really is some sort of demon, _I thought sarcastically_, and it's clearly trying to possess someone!_

When I shifted my gaze to see who this thing was trying to 'possess', I found my little brother frozen right beside me, instead of searching for Edward to offer his condolences. Though, when my stare met the side of his face, it wasn't really _Seth_. The expression on his face, the emotions in his eyes and the stillness in his posture – something had happened to him, something irreversible.

I heard my brother's heartbeat, it was strong and steady. So he wasn't dead, but I soon realised he had something else to live for entirely. I couldn't mistake that enraptured, mesmerised look on his face! I inwardly begged for this to be a simple, horrific nightmare. _Maybe Jacob knocked me out once we dragged him outside and this...this isn't real!_ I thought to myself in desperation.

"S-Seth...?" I stammered as I glanced at the hybrid baby again. It was still staring at him with a hint of recognition and, when I looked back at Seth, his gaze was just as captivated. _No, _I thought fretfully and tears began welling in my eyes. _This can't be happening! Not to my little brother...please, God, anyone but him!_ "Is...Is something wrong?" There was no use asking because I'd already figured out what happened to my brother.

That look on Seth's face, it was unforgettable.

It was the look Paul had given Rachel after meeting her at First Beach.

The look Jared had given Kim after returning her lost diary at La Push High School.

The look Quil had given Claire after offering her a popper-juice at a bonfire.

The look Embry had given Angela after spilling coffee at a restaurant in Port Angeles.

The look Jacob had given Sienna after weeks of arguments and separation.

It was the very look my ex-fiancé, Sam Uley, had given my best friend and cousin, Emily Young, on my nineteenth birthday at a barbeque at my parents' house.

When I first glimpsed her, I jokingly thought the hybrid daughter of Edward and Bella Cullen was trying to 'possess' someone with that focused look on her tiny face. Unfortunately, I was actually right; she had possessed someone. My kind-hearted, open-minded, younger brother: Seth Clearwater.

On his knees, Seth was now and forever a servant to the will of his imprint: Renesmee Cullen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This _is_ an offshoot of my main story, Dwelling in the Dusk. But I guess you could read this without reading DITD pretty easily. Please review and thanks for reading :)**

**Please review :)**


	2. Stakes

**A/N: Now, before I begin, I would like to say that this is a mini-story – something I have never done before. So, hopefully it'll work out the way I planned. Also, this mini-story is an offshoot of my main story–**_**Dwelling in the Dusk**_**–which is a Jacob story. **

**Now, I'm also deciding on whether to write an Embry Call & Angela Weber pairing mini-story/offshoot and Renessmee Cullen & Seth Clearwater pairing mini-story/offshoot, since they are paired in DITD as well. **

**I decided to write a Leah mini-story because Leah and her Imprint are actually quite important in my main story – DITD. There needs to be a few explanations, reasons behind my main plot and I feel a good way to save time and put things right is to make a few chapters of the past, before my main character comes into the lives of these people. **

**WARNING/DISCLAIMER: Well, I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own. And, **_**warning**_**, I am not a linguist and I have only recently been able to find a few good websites that provide good Maori words and phrases. So, if any readers come from New Zealand–or you happen to be able to speak and write Maori–please forgive me if I've wrongly used a phrase or word. I'm only using what I've gotten off the internet. **

**Though, considering my two best friends are Maori, it is a bit of an embarrassment on my part.  
>Anyway...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Offshoot: Dwelling in the Dusk<br>Mini Story: Me Te Aroha (****with love)****  
>Leah Clearwater's POV: 2008, March, 3<strong>**rd**

_Now here we stay, it's all that we're worth.  
>I've been through the pain, been dragged through the dirt.<br>Whatever they tell you, we're bigger than words.  
>I've been where you're standing, I know how it hurts.<em>

_His deep voice played through my mind, forcing me to lean into his beautifully warm embrace, leaving tingles gliding up and down my spine. "Stay, Leah. I'll care for you _**me**** te aroha nui**_ (_with all my love)._ Chose me, Leah, chose __**aroha **_(love). _**Aroha**__, I'll never let you forget that word."_

_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I breathed in his musky scent. I felt the bond I shared with him tighten as I clung to him for some sort of reassurance that I would never have to leave his side. "I...I can't," I sobbed, feeling so awfully weak and vulnerable. This was not _Leah Clearwater_! "I have to go back. I belong to _my_ tribe, not yours."_

"_You were made for me, Leah, you were made for a chief," His arms tightened around me and I felt his Pack watching us curiously. I knew his Pack respected him more than anything – they looked up to him for guidance, support and brotherly trust. Yet, those six young shape-shifters had never seen their Alpha plead with a woman so desperately. _

_I finally gathered the courage to look up into his deep brown eyes, seeing nothing but sorrow and distress. His arms tightened all the more around me and I suddenly became very aware of his immense strength. Clasping his beautiful face between my hands, I noticed our skin tones blending in perfectly, as well as our temperatures and strong heartbeats. "My family need me more than ever now...I can't leave them in the dark – they would _never_ do that to me."_

_He remained silent for a long moment, staring at me with a very intense gaze which I couldn't look away from. His power over me was beginning to strengthen and, with every heartbeat, I felt the imprint feeding on our intimacy and I was finding it incredibly hard to ignore. Closing his eyes, he remained silent, as if trying to telepathically plead with me as well as verbally. _

"_My Pack and I are the __**Kaitiaki**__(_guardians/protector_) of our people and our lands. I was born as a leader, as the __**Ariki**__ (_Alpha_)...but I cannot continue without you. Don't you see, Leah? You have the __**mauri**__ (_hidden essential life force)_, it's drawn to you and it will only obey you. We need to work together to destroy the immortals and save our people," His voice sounded so determined and his hatred was so fierce._

"_I _can't_ kill them," I breathed harshly. "It's my brother, a coven of them are his family and I can't betray their trust."_

_His eyes darkened and his grip on me loosened greatly. "You'll leave me then?" He demanded, his whole figure trembling against mine. "You'll choose the enemy."_

"_I've waited _so_ long for you," I murmured as I leaned into his static embrace once more but he refused to put his arms around me again. "And I have fought so many battles. Do you know the people who kept me stable through my, seemingly, damned life? It was my family...and I can't leave them in the dark."_

_His cavernous eyes narrowed and he asked gruffly, "So you'll leave _me_ in the dark instead?" _

My eyes flew open as the ground beneath me shook tremendously and I startled, clinging to my seat for dear life. "Holy crap, did you feel that?" I demanded as soon as I was conscious enough to contemplate the world around me was shaky, instead of me shaking around the world...about to phase into a bloody werewolf!

I felt Emily, Kim, Rachel and Angela's concerned eyes on me. "It was just turbulence, Leah," Rachel soothed with a gentle smile.

"No, it wasn't," I snapped frantically. "The freaking ground just bloody moved."

"Of course it did, we're on a _plane_," Angela chuckled, rolling her eyes. "And can you stop swearing? Claire's in the seat behind you.

My heartbeat skipped as my wide-eyes swiftly scanned our surroundings. Rachel Black sat beside me, placing her tan hand on my trembling forearm. Emily Young and Angela Weber sat in the seats in front, reading something on the laptop they shared. Kim Connweller sat in the seat behind Rachel and me, cradling Claire Young in her arms as they slept peacefully.

It seemed this fourteen hour flight was taking its toll on everyone!

I let out an unsteady breath, looking around the cabin nervously, feeling the confined space of this airplane creeping and boxing me in. I couldn't breathe; I wasn't made to sit still for nearly fourteen hours – it totally contradicted my way of living! Ugh, I should've stayed in La Push and gone to Sam's stupid bachelor-party, which my Pack-brothers had invited me to, since they considered me '_one of the guys'_.

It was either a _boys' night out_ weekend in New York for Sam, which entailed getting smashed or probably leaving me to clean a stranger's vomit out of my hair. Or the bachelorette week for Emily, which included seven nights in New Zealand, where the girls would endure the Maori festivities and indigenous ways. I chose the latter – a relaxing week, learning about different tribes and cultures, didn't sound so bad...at first.

Besides, I was never much of a drinker and we couldn't be on this trip, not since we decided to take little five-year-old Claire Young with us. We practically had to drag her out of Quil's protective arms. But he finally let Claire go when I called him an obsessive, lovesick puppy. Unfortunately, that earned me a week's worth of growling, nothing I hadn't experienced before, though.

It was two weeks before Sam and Emily's wedding and I felt absolutely horrible. I had agreed to become one of Emily's bridesmaids when I found out about werewolves...and imprinting, and how it truly wasn't Sam's fault. I saw no reason of hating Emily, or blaming them for my heartbreak, so I agreed to the role of a bridesmaid – strictly on obligation, of course.

Claire, Emily's five-year-old cousin, was a flower-girl and my little half-brother, Zach, was ring-bearer. Zachery didn't really know what he was doing or why Aunty Emily and Uncle Sam were standing on a windy beach, wearing fancy clothes and smiling brightly. Though, when my mother demonstrated walking down the aisle, holding a small pillow with two shiny objects on them, Zach immediately loved the idea of having that special job.

Claire took on her job with mighty courage, keeping a very cheery and pretty face whenever we rehearsed the wedding. Kim was Emily's maid-of-honour and Angela, Rachel, Francesca (Emily's fourteen-year-old shape-shifter cousin) and I were her three bridesmaids and we led the beautiful bride down the aisle. Jared was Sam's best-man and Embry, Paul, Jacob and Quil were the three groomsmen while Collin guided Claire down the aisle and Brady guided Zachery.

It seemed the two Packs had a vital job in the wedding. Well, everyone except Seth, who Sam refused to invite, even with the begging and pleading from Emily's part. Emily was quite content with having Seth at the wedding and she seemed prepared to invite the Cullens, since Seth was now a part of their clan because he imprinted on the idiotically named hybrid, _Renessmee Carlie Cullen. _

I held no prejudice towards my brother, I honestly could've imagined him imprinting on some sort of immortal before. He was always the most open-minded of the Pack; he gave every creature a chance and saw no evil in the ones who saved innocents. I respected him for the man he's, so suddenly, transformed into. He's realised his reason for living and, with that, he has taken his place as protector, and brother, of the youngest Cullen.

Though, it seems Jacob – my ex-Alpha – has totally disowned Seth and violently threw him out of the Pack, leaving Seth alone in the world. Jacob never forgave the hybrid for killing his Bella, for transforming her into something his was made to destroy. The situation worsened the moment Jacob went in to kill the hybrid after Bella died on the 11th of September, 2006. I remember Seth running in to stop his Alpha, knowing the Cullens would never forgive him for killing their child.

Seth saw no logic in killing an innocent little being and tried shoving him away. Jacob furiously roared that Seth were to look into its eyes, to look into the eyes of a murderer and sinner. Though, when Seth finally obeyed, he saw no killer or evil creature in the hybrid. He saw a young soul with a knowing smile, gentle eyes and untainted thoughts. He saw his Imprint and Jacob was enraged at what Seth had done.

Jacob refused to listen to Seth and disowned him immediately, calling him a traitor. Seth's life transformed into a rollercoaster of anguish, sorrow and I vowed I'd stand by him. My pure act of sisterly kindness caused Jacob to naively see this as a threat to overpower his authority. Jacob threw me out of the Pack as well and ordered me to never return. I took an oath of protecting my brother – I'd stand in the storm, watching as the rest of my Pack took shelter, as long as this battle continued.

With one last look into Jacob's eyes, I promised he'd lose control of his Pack if he continued to persecute his brothers because of fate's choices. I promised him that I'd never forgive him for what he's done to his most loyal brother. Jacob looked hurt when I spat out that unbreakable promise, yet my emotions were merciless and vicious.

I would never forgive Jacob and it's remained that way for the two years since.

My thoughts were abruptly smashed down by another bout of turbulence that made me gasp as the world became unstable and unclear. Everything around my vibrated and I felt it strangely soak into my system, causing me to try and calm myself when I wasn't angry whatsoever.

"Leah, calm down," Angela frowned worriedly.

"Everything's okay," Emily reached over and placed her hand on my knee. "Try and get some more sleep, you look very pale. Maybe resting will take your mind off the airplane trip. I know it is for Claire," She gestured to Claire and Kim, watching as the two sleepily snuggled into each other's embraces. "She isn't crying anymore and that was after a good rest."

After taking in my terrified expression, as my whole body tensed and shrunk down into my seat fearfully, I could sense these women's wariness and I saw their pursuit to try to calm my nerves. "First of all, I'm not a five-year-old little girl, who is craving the presence of her werewolf. Secondly, I've already had a _good rest_ and found no peacefulness in it," I replied sourly.

"Well, you were crying in your sleep, something I find extremely unusual...and that's when you're awake!" Angela raised her eyes.

"I was not," I snapped with narrowed eyes, trying to keep my cheeks the same colour. Rachel leaned forward, wiping his index finger across my cheek casually. I swatted it away in annoyance, though not before she could lose her evidence. There, on her index finger, was a single drop of liquid crystal. I stared at it with a raised eyebrow, my eyes narrowing all the more.

For some reason, I felt another one of those liquid crystals cascade down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, feeling his protective arms around me for a heavenly split second. What was that dream? Was fate trying to tell me something? Or had I become so desperate that I'm making up attractive men to be my imprint in my dreams?

Rachel's soft voice drew me out of my bewildered state of mind, "Leah, do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I blurted out, wiping away the tear immediately. "No, I'm fine."

"What are you thinking of?" Emily asked calmly. "What's troubling you, Cousin?"

"Is that really any of your business?" I snapped heatedly. Emily's eyes flashed of hurt and I immediately felt guilty for damaging my friend's feelings. "I'm sorry," I breathed, looking down at my hands. "I, uh...that was rude of me, Em."

Emily's cool skinned hand touched my own and smiled sweetly. "You don't need to be sorry."

"We know this must be a hard time for you," Angela added with a sad nod.

"Pardon me?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, we can't imagine what you must be going through you at the moment, Leah. First, with Emily and Sam's wedding...and, now, Seth leaving Jake's Pack for a lee-I mean, a Cullen," Angela replied, looking at me with understanding eyes.

"What? Oh, you have got to be kidding me," I snorted incredulously and I rolled my eyes with a grimace. "Ladies, I am _fine_ with the wedding of Sam and Emily," I looked into Emily's eyes and saw the relief flood into her creamy brown irises. "Trust me, my feelings can't hurt me now that there's nothing left in them. Besides, you should know I work pretty well under pressure, girls. When Seth and I left Jacob's Pack, it was distressing for everyone. Though, now, we're doing fine as it is. You don't need to pity me in any way, you know."

The women looked at me with a sense of respect in their eyes. "Well, if it isn't Sam and Emily or Seth and the Pack...what is it then?" Rachel questioned curiously.

Angela and Rachel stared at me with raised eyebrows, their expressions expectant. I looked into their eyes nervously, not intending on telling them about my dream. I wasn't ready to include them into everything about my life and they knew I was a very reclusive person, I didn't share my feelings intentionally. I bit my lip, looking down at my hands again.

"Ladies, that's none of our concern," Emily ushered along the subject, noticing my reluctance on the whole matter. Emily knew about my introverted moods ever since we were young and I was pleased to know that she remained prepared to leave my business alone. "Leah will tell us when she's ready."

_I will never be ready to tell you,_ I thought miserably.

**Auckland Airport: New Zealand – Autumn**

"Ladies, I'm going to take Claire to the bathroom," Kim stated with a yawn, holding Claire's hand affectionately. "Do any of you need to use the toilet as well?" She asked as the six of us walked into the main part of Auckland Airport, a busy area which resembled an oversized mall.

The rest of us shook our heads wordlessly, presently too tired to respond.

Claire snuggled into Kim's side, seeming the most exhausted after the long flight. Her eyes were closed and she was covering her ears with her hands, making an attempt to block out all of the crazy noise humming around Auckland Airport. "I want Quil, Aunty Kim," She sobbed, clinging to Kim's legs.

"I know, baby girl," Kim soothed, weaving her fingers threw Claire's soft curls. "I'm going to call him for you and then we'll call your mummy and daddy."

"I just want Quil," She mumbled into Kim quietly.

"Hopefully he's not drunk when you call him," I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

Rachel and Angela chuckled, though Kim and Emily glared at me quite comically, forcing a laugh out of my lips. Emily only rolled her eyes, in the similar fashion as I did, reminding me that we really were related. "Alright, sweetheart," Kim answered Claire gently and glanced at the rest of us momentarily, giving us a small smile. "I'll be right back, girls."

Kim led Claire away from our group, fetching her mobile out of her denim pocket as she pushed the public toilet doors open and entered with Claire on her trail. I sighed and glanced at Emily, Angela and Rachel with a weary expression. "I don't know about you girls, but I'm famished," I grimaced, hearing my tummy grumble on perfect cue.

"We'll get something to eat for the car trip," Emily nodded with a weary yawn.

"_Car trip_?" Angela and Rachel gasped in surprise, yet I only groaned with annoyance, slapping my palm over my forehead in agony.

"Of course there's a car trip," Emily stated matter-of-factly, laughing nervously. "We're not going to _walk_ all the way to Cape Reinga, are we?"

"Emily, I went onto Google and I researched New Zealand," Angela began calmly, "I found that Cape Reinga is in the most isolated part of North New Zealand – it's at the very top! Are you telling me that we're going all the way from Auckland to Cape Reinga by car?"

"Never let Emily pick the holiday house," Rachel muttered, shooting Emily a frustrated glance.

"Hey, I did my own research!" Emily argued with her hands on her hips. "And it all went to very good use, might I add. I found out that one of Taha Aki's werewolf sons left the Quileute lands and migrated to New Zealand, near Cape Reinga. Do you know what that could mean, ladies?"

I raised my eyebrow, staring at my cousin sceptically, "So, you're saying that one of Taha Aki's sons set off, in a tiny canoe, braving the world's oceans...and settled all the way over in the Southern Hemisphere?"

"It's possible!" Emily insister eagerly, smiling brightly. "The tribe we're going to be visiting, Ngāti Kurī , is one of six tribes made up of the Muriwhenua people. The Muriwhenuas are the ones Taha Aki's son met when he arrived."

"Why did you choose _Curry Curry_ tribe out of all six, Em?" I questioned, clearly knowing that I had pronounced the tribe's name wrongly.

Emily shot me an agitated glance because she hated when people didn't articulate indigenous tribal names correctly. She always went on a rampage on how the government should provide more lessons om the native people of every continent. "It's _Ngāti Kurī_, Leah. And I chose it because Kuri translates into a fascinating word."

"And what might that be?"

"It means _dog_ in the Muriwhenua language," Emily squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. "And dogs have descended from wolves...and _we_ descend from wolves, too!"

"No, I don't think so, Em. _We've_ descended from wolves and you've descended from a dodo," I bit back with a smirk.

"You chose our holiday house based on the possibility that we might have a long line of ancestors in a small country that is stationed half the way across the world, Em?" Rachel grumbled with a highly raised eyebrow.

"You look so much like Jacob when you do that, Rach," Angela snorted, pointing to her friend accusingly.

"That's offensive, Ang!" Rachel snapped playfully, smirking, her eyebrow remaining high and pompously proud.

Emily rolled her eyes and demanded with a giggle, "Seriously, where do you get the knack to make the simplest things sound like the most ridiculous pieces of information, girls? Besides, that's not the point! I've read their legends and one is about a woman who fell in love with a wolf-spirited man."

"Again with the wolves, Em?" Angela groaned.

Emily ignored us and continued, "Now, on their wedding night, the woman wanted to give him a wedding present and the gift was a spear, small enough to fit into your palm."

I raised my eyebrow. "Well, that's a stupid wedding present," I snorted. "What's he going to do with a toy spear?"

Emily shot me an angry glare. "The man was so in love with the woman that he didn't care about the size of the spear or the price. His love for the spear, from his future wife, was so strong that a piece of his soul slipped into the spear...causing Quileute magic it weave into it."

"Emily, we're in an airport, not a bonfire," Rachel reminded my cousin, yawning.

"Just let me finish," Emily snapped. "Okay, days after their wedding, the village was attacked by a group of cold ones...or shadow dwellers, as the Muriwhenuas called them. Now, a cold one/shadow dweller was about to attack the Muriwhenua woman and the wolf-spirited man was terrified. But, he couldn't attack the cold one with his wolf because his feared his wife would be alarmed and not love him anymore. He held the small spear in his hands, dreading he'd lose his wife to his mortal enemy.

"Legend says, the wolf-spirited man decided he'd have to turn into a giant dog and destroy the immortal killer. Apparently, he started running towards the shadow dweller, shaking with a fierce look in his eyes. But, before he transformed, his small spear suddenly became as large as him. The shadow dweller had never seen such a thing, for the tiny toy spear had turned into a large and mighty stake. The man felt the power within the spear and, trusting his instincts, he threw the spear towards the cold one's heart...stabbing it through his marble skin."

"Isn't that impossible?" Rachel _tsked_.

"In our tribe, it is. Though, when that small spear enlarged, the thin piercer became as strong and tough as a shape-shifter's tooth. When the tooth was forced through the cold one's heart, he immediately fell to his knees and died instantly."

"Like a vampire stake?" Angela queried in confusion.

"Yes," Emily chirped excitedly. "Exactly like a stake! Except, it's made out of a wolf's tooth."

"How strange..."

"The Ngāti Kurī tribe have a mini museum in their territory. They say they have two of the three stakes/spears ever left in the world."

"What happened to the other one?" I asked with a frown.

"Legends say that three spears were created each decade. Though, they stopped being made after a group of cold ones stole the three spears last century, planning to use them to their own advantage."

"And what was that?" Rachel queried.

Emily shrugged. "Who knows?"

"So there's only two left in the world?" I asked.

"One of the three spears as been used already, killing a cold one in their land and now there are still two left. One mauri for the chief and another mauri for the chief's wife."

I immediately recognised the word from my dream as soon as Emily spoke it. "Mauri?" I choked out. "A _mauri_ is the name of this so-called vampire's stake?"

Emily nodded, confused by my disbelief. "Yes, a mauri. That was what the Muriwhenuas called it after it saved them from the shadow dwellers."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, this isn't the exciting chapter...obviously. I'm trying to get this up speedily while I'm writing my core story – DITD. Please leave a review, they are extremely appreciated!**


	3. Whispers

**Offshoot: Dwelling in the Dusk  
>Mini Story: Me Te Aroha (with love)<br>Leah Clearwater's POV: 2008, March, 4****th**

_All of these words whispered in my ear,  
>Tell a story that I cannot bare to hear.<br>Just 'cause I said it, it don't mean that I meant it.  
>People say crazy things.<em>

"This is beautiful! Don't you think, Leah?" Emily grinned eagerly, peering around the village with a skip in her step. The nature in Cape Reigna, which surrounded us, was beautiful and the call of the ocean was hard to resist – yes. But the villagers themselves were a little..._unsettling_.

Areta Mahora–a relative of the present Chief of _Ngāti Kurī_–instructed us to look around and enjoy some sightseeing before she properly prepared our sleeping accommodations. Unfortunately, Mrs. Mahora's orders made me want to scream because, honestly, I would've found a large log comfortable enough to sleep on right now.

_God, let me sleep. I'm resting for two, remember? A wolf and a female!_ I thought miserably.

I scowled, glancing around and meeting the gazes of some intrigued villagers. They all looked stunned to see us, as if our mere presences posed as some sort of threat. _Ugh, hasn't this village ever had visitors? Stop looking at us! _My mind barked in frustration and I shot a young teenager a fierce look that screamed: _Go find someone your own age, kid. _

"It's your bachelorette-party, Em," I finally muttered through gritted teeth.

Kim was the leader of our group, pointing to different parts of the village, following a map that Mrs. Mahora gave us. Admittedly, there were lots of interesting places you could visit...but I think Emily was going to launch our tour towards the mini museum, where this alleged 'vampire stake' was kept. There were also boundaries we couldn't pass – like into _Ariki's Forest_ or venture near the _Afterlife Tree_, which was some ancient shrub located on the beaches of Spirits Bay.

I was sort of frustrated by the fact that I couldn't phase because the forest was off limits. Phasing was my way of releasing overwhelming emotions. If I couldn't deal with my feelings as a human, I always could as a wolf. So, without phasing, I knew this holiday would leave my fellow travellers with a much more _bitchier_ and irritable Leah Clearwater to endure.

"I'm cold. Can't we go inside now, Aunty Emily?" Claire whined with a pouting expression.

"Mrs. Mahora said there was a fireplace in our cabin," Rachel remarked, patting Claire's shoulder soothingly. "Maybe we can ask her if we can fetch some wood and start a fire when we get inside. I'm sure there's firewood somewhere around here."

"And who's gonna cut the wood? Me – _again_?" I raised my eyebrows with my hands on my hips. My teeth gritted when I noticed Angela rolling her eyes at me. I wouldn't have mentioned it if I didn't _always_ chop the wood at home...when the guys weren't around to chop it, of course. I guessed I was second best to a strong, muscled male. I had strength _and_ muscle, but Mum constantly referred to wood-chopping as 'unladylike'.

"Calm down, Leah," Kim smiled. "I'm sure there's an axeman somewhere around here."

"Villages this remote usually get materials, such as wood, sent in monthly or something," Emily added with a shrug. "Yeah...you won't have to lift a finger, Leah. This is your holiday, too. I tell you what, I'll go and ask Mrs. Mahora now so to save us some time."

"Or, Aunty Emily, you could just ask _that_ guy," Claire giggled and pointed out towards an early morning mist, where the silhouette of a tall figure loomed mysteriously.

Rachel looked down the slightly sloped grassland and gestured to a man with the axe and a wood-chopping base. "Leah, look an axeman!"

Kim and I turned around, peering through the mist to find we'd caught his attention. An axe was obviously perched beside him and he wasn't wearing a shirt – ugh, what an idiot. It was autumn here in New Zealand and it snowed in winter! How stupid would a person have to be to _not_ wear a jumper...or a _shirt_ at the least?

I felt like telling the guy off, _"Put on a shirt, you idiot. You'll catch bloody pneumonia!"_

I'll admit, however, he had a very good build – not a physique to be ashamed of. Broad shoulders, sunset skin, masculine height, a runner's legs and a tradey's arms. Alas, I was used to seeing those kinds of muscles from my Pack brothers. They were all loaded with defined six packs and biceps and pecks. I didn't have a six pack, though my abdomen was awfully firm for a woman. I still had curves, thank God.

"Wow, an axeman! All my problems are solved, for I never again must chop the wood. I can live my life in bliss and happiness forevermore," I rejoiced sarcastically, rolling my eyes and scowling.

"Why isn't he wearing a shirt?" Kim mumbled quietly and a blush rose to her cheeks.

You'd think they'd be used to it by now; no one wears a shirt at home.

"Maybe he's hot," Emily considered with a shrug.

"He _certainly_ is," Rachel grinned. "What an angel's face. Makes Paul look like a goblin!"

"Rach, you're an engaged woman!" Angela scolded with _tsk_. "Eyes off the prize."

"What _prize_?" Claire asked curiously, staring at the axeman in fascination. "What is it?"

However, I wasn't looking at his prized muscles or angel's face. I was staring at the detailed, Maori tattoo on the side of his right arm. My tattoo was a mere circular pattern of two tribal wolves. However, this guy's tattoo was similar to that of an illustrational storybook. The tattoo ran up his forearm and reached his neck. The black ink on his neck was enthralling, clawing up his neck like a scratch mark.

My eyes zeroed in on his tattoo and I tried to identify the different animals which weaved throughout the artwork on his arm. I was about to comment on the remarkable tattoo when the gruff words, _"Ugh, outsiders. Pathetic..."_ interrupted my interest.

Did he just call us pathetic _outsiders_? Well, that's pretty freaking impolite! Yes, maybe we were visitors to his almighty village and maybe my friends were shamelessly ogling at his shirtless physique, but that was no reason to sound absolutely disgusted by us! Infuriated and offended, I looked up to meet his fierce and intimidating gaze with an irritated glare of my own.

"What the hell is _his_ problem...?" I trailed off, stunned into silence, dazed to find something so utterly perfect is his dark and cavernous eyes. As soon as his fearsome eyes collided with mine, that's when it happened. His eyes directly softened when my gaze met his and he, too, looked totally overcome.

A gasp was the only audible sound I made.

My gaze met his and life's strings began to snap. My entire world shifted and I found myself feeling physically queasy from the transition. Nothing mattered – nothing mattered anymore. Everything was his, everything I could offer. He was everything and it was a wonderful feeling to have something to live for entirely. I craved him from the very core...

This passionate feeling–which was of our bond so rapidly melding within me–started so soft and sweet, like the fabric of a summer dress. Then, suddenly, it flipped and became wild with rage and envy...emotions I didn't even think were my own. I was being drowned by his essence, smothered by the feeling of my soul being stitched to his.

My Pack brothers say the first few moments of imprinting are the worst: the most suffocating of times. You can't breathe and all you feel is _them_ being bound to your side. Your emotions are then irrelevant and theirs become second-nature. You feel them even without knowing they are there, you love them even without their love in return and you obey them even without their command.

And when the feeling ended, reality rushed back into its place and I stumbled back a bit, gripping the attention of the girls'.

"Leah, are you okay?" Emily asked cautiously, gripping my forearm to stable me. Kim and Angela both frowned.

I breathed unevenly, his heartbeat roaring in my ears. As I stumbled back, I noticed he took an immediate step forward, his arm outstretching towards me from across the field. His face grew frantic as fear rose in my eyes. He appeared terrified to glimpse me so unnerved.

Something horrific dawned in my heart and I shuddered at the thought. I was in New Zealand and _he_ lived in New Zealand. I lived in America, in La Push, with my family. My...my Imprint lived all the way across the world. He lived literally oceans away from me. Pain and fear bubbled and I felt myself choking at the thought of being torn away from him. It was hard enough being these few hundred yards away.

Space and time and tribes would separate us. I would be away from him...

"Leah, is something the matter?" Kim murmured worriedly, watching my expression closely.

_I couldn't breathe. _

"Maybe it was that chicken she ate at the airport. It smelt a little funky when I took a whiff," Rachel remarked offhandedly.

_I couldn't breathe._

"Leah, sweetie, do you feel ill?" Emily panicked. "Are you going to be sick?"

_I couldn't breathe._

"Do you by any chance know that guy, Leah?" Angela asked suspiciously.

_I couldn't breathe!_

"No, I don't know him," I said, staring at my imprint in awe.

His every movement made me flinch, even the deep rise and fall of his bare chest was something to adjust to. There was finally someone in my life who I was hypersensitive to and I could even sense his own emotions, which strangely mirrored mine. He seemed just as amazed to meet me as I was to see him.

The axeman's eyes grew dreamy when I spoke. And what I'd give to hear his voice again.

Claire giggled at my bewildered expression. "Aunty Leah, your eyes are sparkling!"

I broke eye contact with him, something that left my heart clenching.

I'd already memorised every shade of brown in his eyes and yet my thirst for his gaze wasn't quenched. _Pull yourself together, Leah!_ My thoughts scolded.

"Hey!" Rachel called, waving a hand to the axeman, gesturing him towards us. "You, with the axe, come over here."

As soon as he started to approach, which was as warily as I was watching him, my heart started pounding. By the time he was only a few feet away, with his heartbeat drumming in my ears, I felt breathless.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep and my winded state wasn't helped when he kept his awestruck eyes on me. And I could only stare back. My senses weren't satisfied with just observing him, I wanted to feel his skin and smell his scent up close as well. I, however, restrained myself and stood totally frozen.

Claire continued to giggle at me, as if she knew something the other girls didn't.

Emily stared at me with an unsettling intensity. She was working something out, I realised.

Kim cleared her throat awkwardly and timidly smiled. "Hi, I'm Kim Connweller. This is Rachel Black, Angela Weber, Claire Young and the dear bride-to-be Emily Young," Kim gestured to each of us, leaving me strangely until last. "And this is our cousin, Leah Clearwater. She's Emily's maid-of-honour."

"Hello," He nodded, to me more than anyone else. "It's nice to meet you," I couldn't fight the small, genuine smile I gave him in response. My heart fluttered erratically when he returned the pleasant expression. "My name's Tane Mahora."

His name would forevermore repeat throughout my mind _100x _over each day.

Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane Tane ...

"We come from America-" Rachel continued, ignoring the heated tension in the air. I blinked rapidly, his name still echoing through my mind like a prayer. "-in a small Native American reservation called La Push. We're Quileute and we've come to...to _investigate_ your tribe's intriguing legends while on our mini holiday."

As soon as Rachel spoke the word _legend_, he snapped out his trance and looked up at Rachel piercingly, his eyes narrowing in a threatened manner. "Legends? What legends? We don't have legends here."

"Yes, you do," Emily insisted and excitement flooded her eyes. "The legends of the _Ngāti Kurī _people. I'm very well versed in Native legends and I was amazed to find _Ngāti Kurī _means dog in Muriwhenua. You have legends of wolf-spirited warriors and-"

"Those are strictly forbidden subjects, Miss Young," Tane interrupted rather forcefully. "We don't talk about things such as those so lightly. And I should remind you as _Chief_ of my people not to bring it up."

"You're a chief?" Claire gasped with a keyed up laugh. "Just like Uncle Jacob, Aunty Leah!"

I growled under my breath, shooting my little cousin a hard look. "Claire, hush."

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to be nosy," Emily apologised softly, biting her lip and the ardent fire in her eyes immediately defused.

For the first time in years, I felt awfully sorry for my cousin and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Emily glanced up at me, surprised, and I gave her a gentle smile as response. My feelings for Sam were mute now and I'd rather think of him as a brother-in-law and person who'd treat my sister-like best friend with the upmost love and respect. I knew how much Emily wanted to learn about legends and I sympathised that her passion was shot down so harshly...even though the trigger was pulled by my own imprint.

"You're the Chief of the _Ngāti Kurī_?" Rachel cocked her to the side, unconvinced, raising an eyebrow like Jacob always would. "You look barely old enough to run your own life, buddy, let alone a whole village."

"Rachel, be quiet," Angela hissed with a reprimanding tone.

Tane looked agitated and hurt for a moment, a moment no one else would've caught onto except me. Though–like any protective Chief–he buried the pained expression with a blunt, emotionless tone of voice. "I'm nineteen, if it makes any difference," He stated flatly. "My father passed when I was young...and I became Chief as soon as I was of age."

How interesting, I was four years older than my imprint. He was only a year older than Jacob. Hmm, fate works in strange ways. However, Tane didn't look nineteen. To be honest, he looked even older than me. He appeared a man of many years, who'd seen all and kept a mask over his experiences. He looked like a Chief.

"That must be a great responsibility for you," I said concernedly.

His eyes met mine again, flashing of an emotion I couldn't identify. "I'm not alone."

"Do you have a wife to help you?" I wondered, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

The girls looked at me with wide-eyes, probably stunned to find I'd asked such a question. He was only nineteen after all, but I didn't want to take any risks that would break my heart. Claire giggled madly, her eyes bouncing between the nineteen-year-old Chief and me.

"No," He shook his head, his eyes shielded of any emotion.

"Haven't you ever considered going to college or finding a job elsewhere?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I would've stayed. I have my little sister to look after...as well as my mother."

I was guessing Mrs. Areta Mahora, the woman accommodating us, was Tane's mother. I nodded, silent on the matter, and gave him a smile.

However, Emily blurted out: "Why else? Couldn't you have taken them with you? I mean, why stay in Cape Reigna?"

"I have more responsibilities here," He glanced away avertedly.

Emily's eyes grew suspicious and she pursed her lips. She was in deep contemplation again. "Are you sure we can't ask you anymore questions about the _Ngāti Kurī _legends, Tane? It would really help with my research," Emily pleaded, her eyes wide with curiosity. "We're only here a week."

"What are you studying, Miss Young?"

"Oh...um, there might be a connection between our two tribes. That's really all."

"You live oceans away and there's a connection between _our_ tribes?" He raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Our tribes out of all the tribes on this planet?"

"_Yes_," Emily nodded keenly. "Leah, show Tane your tattoo!"

I gave my cousin an incredulous look. "Excuse me? No, why?"

"Well, _look_," She gestured to Tane's tattoo and then at mine, which was visible because I was wearing a tank top. I suddenly regretted my clothing choice. "They're very similar and I think I may even see the same animals in one part of your tattoo, Tane. Is that...is that a dog?"

"A wolf, yes," He guardedly answered, eyeing Emily distrustfully. He didn't like where this conversation was going and I didn't want to trouble him by taking it any further. I studied his detailed tattoo as he did mine and was startled to hear him ask, "Why do you have a tattoo, Leah, and other others don't?"

I gave my friends a worried look, desperate for them to find an excuse.

Emily bit her lip frantically, opening her mouth to reply...but not a sound made it through.

"It's a tribal thing, I-I think," I finally stammered. "Only the...chosen get one."

"What's so special about you?"

His words pierced hurtfully and my teeth gritted. "I don't know actually," I bluntly replied.

His eyes met mine and they searched for a moment. What was he trying to find in me?

"Leah's very special to the tribe," Angela added, smiling brightly.

"Are you Quileute as well?" He asked her vigilantly.

"No, I'm not. My parents are Mexican and Irish. My boyfriend, Embry, is Quileute though."

"So...you're an outsider?"

Angela's eyes flashed of weakness and I could already see the first sprouts of tears in her eyes. Embry was always reminding Ang how much she fitted into our lives...and she did, most definitely. Though, uncertainty always clouded her judgement when it came to things such as legends and Quileute ancestry. She thought it wasn't her place to show such curiously in something so sacred.

When Embry phased and imprinted on Bella Swan's schoolmate, Angela Weber found out about werewolves and vampires, as well as the Cullens being vegetarian leeches. She was shocked to find that–after all those years–they'd been living a lie and her so-called best friend, Bella, didn't entrust her with the secret.

Angela was a highly skilled photographer and she'd gone to La Push's woodlands to take some nature shots and happened upon Embry on patrol. She saw him as a wolf, which posed as a threatening problem. Embry was the first in our generation's history to tell his imprint _everything_ on the first day of their meeting. Thankfully, it all worked out smoothly.

To be honest, I thought Angela would've dealt very well with the reveal of the supernatural long ago. She was always the most open-minded and I guess that's why she was so settled about being in love with a werewolf. She fitted into our little group very easily and she preferred us to her human friends.

"No, she's not an outsider," I said defensively. "She's a part of our tribe in every way."

Angela smiled, thankfulness glowing in her eyes when she looked at me.

"Well, you may accept outsiders into your tribe more easily _and_ thoughtlessly...but we don't. I'm sorry, ladies, our legends aren't open to be shared. We protect our heritage," Tane replied gravely.

"How is sharing some untrue story about untrue people so threatening, kid?" Rachel shot out offensively and Tane's jaw noticeably tightened, his eyes narrowing into slits. Rachel was treading on dangerous ground; something I thought was _my_ job.

I didn't know whether it was the fact that Rachel referred to the Chief of this land as 'kid' or called this lands' ancient, sacred, tribal legends 'untrue'...but Rach had set something off in Tane and I didn't like it. And I could tell Rachel was angry at him for offending Angela.

"And why do you have a mini museum with legends in them if you're so eager to keep them a secret, Tane?" Kim queried, a little gentler than Rachel. Offending people wasn't in Kim's nature and I could sense her innocent, genuine curiosity.

"That's run be my little sister, Marina. You'll have to ask her about that," Tane replied gruffly.

"Well, thank-you, Chief Mahora, we will," Emily trilled but there was a sharp, annoyed attitude tainting her gratitude. "We appreciate your help."

"Can you chop us some wood?" Claire asked suddenly, her eyes hopeful. "That's what we wanted to ask first, right?"

"Uh...yeah, that's right, Claire-Bear," I answered awkwardly. "We just needed some wood for our cabin's fireplace."

Tane smiled down at Claire pleasantly and gave me the same expression. "I can certainly assist you with _that_."

"Thank-you," I smiled, holding his gaze a heartbeat longer.

"We better go and find Mrs. Mahora, see if our cabin's ready. I think we need a rest, girls. Jetlag's a real pain," Emily yawned at the very mention of sleep and so did I. Exhaustion was heavy on my heart and, after what I'd just _experienced_, it'd intensified by a mile. I felt like a walking, talking zombie who craved sleep instead of brains.

"Well, it was pleasure meeting the Chief of these lands. You have a very beautiful village, Tane," Kim smiled genuinely, picking up Claire and positioning her on her hip. "Thanks for your time," Holding out her hand, Tane shook her hand respectfully. She then glanced at the rest of us pointedly, raising her eyebrows.

Rachel heaved an annoyed sigh and then shook Tane's hand, as if calling a silent truce, and rolled her eyes once she turned to follow Kim, who began walking down the gravel roadway with Claire in her arms. Emily shook his hand and then Angela, who still looked upset. Emily put her arm around Angela's shoulders in a sisterly fashion, guiding her down the path.

I was left standing alone, biting my lip awkwardly, feeling him staring at me with that same mesmerized look. My feet didn't follow my family, however, they remained right where they belonged...next to him. Emily shifted her gaze back to me once she was a few yards ahead. "Coming, cousin?" Emily smiled softly, hints of confusion shining in her weary eyes.

"Uh...y-yeah," I stammered and turned to Tane with a crooked smile. "Bye..."

He shot out his hand and I was surprised to see an odd determination in his eyes.

Who knew handshakes were so in nowadays?

I gazed down at his hand, studying the contours of his caramel skin, from his calloused fingertips to the defined creases in his knuckles. An intense fire flowed within me once my fingers skimmed across the inside of his palm and he gripped my hand firmly. My hand was ablaze and my heart stopped at the maddening sensation. I don't think I even shook his hand because, as soon as I touched him, both of us seemed to be electrified by something forceful and potent.

Who knows how long I stood there for? Who knows how long I stared at him...undeniably in love? Who knows who pulled me away from his touch and slowly guided me down the opposite direction with the soft words, "Come on, Leah. Our cabin is ready and you need a good rest." His eyes were engrained into my mind. Those deep brown eyes, specked with hints of forest green, and slanted with black eyelashes accentuating his every single emotion.

I felt safe with him – safer than I'd felt in a very, very long time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know...I haven't updated this story in nearly eight months! But I'm updating all stories at one time and I decided you should at least know how Leah imprints;) I'm so very sorry, readers...I hope you liked it, though, and please forgive me!**

**Shout-outs:**

**EverRose808**

**FallenBleedingAngel**

**IBTeri**

**Peggy - DawnYew2674**

**sentinel10**

**Lizzie ( 96)**

**shouldabeenblonde**

**Controlled by Imagination**

**Inosolan**

**Thank you all so, so much!**


	4. SheWolf

**Offshoot: Dwelling in the Dusk  
>Mini Story: Me Te Aroha (with love)<br>Leah Clearwater's POV: 2008, March, 5****th**

_You loved me and I froze in time,__ h__ungry for that flesh of mine.__  
><em>_But I can't compete with a she wolf, who has brought me to my knees.__  
><em>_What do you see in those yellow eyes? __Cause I'm falling to pieces..._

"Leah, your imprint is a total jerk," Rachel remarked suddenly.

_I knew they'd figure it out by now,_ I thought to myself and smirked, keeping silent and calmly perched on the couch with my cup of steaming coffee. It was now morning in New Zealand and we were sitting in our quaint, wooden cabin. The place was small and we girls had to share bedrooms, yes, but the view of the ocean was absolutely incredible.

"Says the woman who's engaged to a guy who's been in prison," Emily snapped back as they all sat eating at the breakfast table whilst I, however, was by myself on the couch and quietly reading my novel in peace. I was up at dawn and had eaten breakfast hours ago, but the lazy imprints slept in and it was now 10am.

"Not _prison_, Em!" Rachel defended Paul shamelessly; something we all thought was maddening. That timeless diamond ring–the one I bet Quil was stolen–would still be on Rachel's finger, even if Paul had been sent to prison and was still doing time. "Juvenile detention. Besides, I bet his high school principle didn't really like his Mercedes Benz that much anyway."

"Hopefully not," Angela laughed whilst serving up her famous, homemade pancakes. We all decided upon not allowing Emily to cook during her holiday and she wasn't even permitted to pour herself a drink. I'd made myself toast for breakfast and Claire was having cereal. "Paul broke into that car and drove it into a tree. I still remember how it was on the _news_!"

"Uncle Paul broke a car?" Claire gasped in astonishment.

"That was when Uncle Paul wasn't very well behaved," Kim assured little Claire. "He's nice now."

"I think I missed that day," Emily snorted.

"Okay, okay, stop bagging my fiancé. I'm still marrying him, whether he's stolen a Mercedes Benz or not!" Rachel huffed. "Besides, I thought we were dissing Leah's imprint."

"He's not _that_ bad...and we don't know him," Emily remarked casually. "But I didn't like how he badmouthed Angela. That was pretty jerk-worthy."

"He was protecting his ancestry and being a good Chief...I'm sure Sam and Jacob would do the same if they were pressured into sharing information about the Pack as well," Angela shrugged it off and I knew she was defending him because she wanted the girls to accept my imprint as we had accepted her. "He seemed pretty head over heels for you, Leah."

"He doesn't even know me," I answered with a shrug.

"You don't have to know someone to be in love with them," Kim replied. "I didn't know Jared that much and I was obsessed with him, totally in love. I'd incessantly write Kim Cameron, Kim Cameron, Kim Cameron inside my diary everyday...hopelessly hoping it'd spur on some telepathic signal for him to notice me."

_Cameron_ was Jared's last name and Kim's diary was how Jared imprinted.

He went to pick up his little sister, Jade, from high school and Kim knocked into him accidently that day, dropping her diary. He picked up her diary, saw _Kim Cameron_ and was pretty bewildered until he met Kim's totally mortified gaze and imprinted on her.

Then, the name had never seemed so perfect to him and he made it his goal to make that name in Kim's diary real. He'd already bought the ring–exquisite, unique piece and way out of Jared's price range–but would wait until Rachel and Paul's wedding and then pop the question.

I, being the only woman wolf, was sworn to secrecy because apparently I _gossiped_ about everything.

"And that worked for you, Kim," I chuckled. "But you had a crush on Jared...and I have an imprint. There's a bit of a difference."

"He looks like he's really nice, Leah," Angela piped in encouragingly.

"He looks like Uncle Jacob, Aunty Leah," Claire chimed excitedly.

"He looks like an Alpha, Leah," Emily added seriously.

I turned around and faced the girls with an irritated expression. "No, he _doesn't_," I snapped with narrowed eyes. "Don't curse him with the wolf gene already, Emily. Let me at least learn his middle name first before you can make crazy accusations about _my_ imprint."

"It doesn't change anything, Leah," Emily sighed. "It just...well, I _know_ he's a wolf."

"How?" I demanded angrily. "How do you know he's a wolf?"

"You felt his skin, Leah! He's warmer than the boys at home, his build is so similar to the Pack's that it's eerie...and he's hiding obvious anger, an anger that transforms you into something bigger and more dangerous."

I shook my head persistently, my fists clenching. "No, no...don't do this to me! Maybe he was hot from working hard and just likes going to the gym and has anger management issues. Maybe he's totally human and has nothing to do with-"

"Leah," Emily interrupted with the calmest exterior I'd seen. "You _know_ he's a werewolf. The pieces of this puzzle match up this time. I studied his tattoo, the wolf you have in your tattoo is exact to the one in his. Maori tattoos are sacred; Tane's just tells the lengthened story of how their particular Pack came to be. It's like...like a family tree or illustrated story permanently inked into your skin. I can read tribal tattoos, the different symbols and pattern of storylines were easy to identify."

My jaw clenched. "Then...where's his Pack if he's an _Alpha_?"

"You'll probably find them in _Ariki's Forest_," Emily replied matter-of-factly. "And do you know what _Ariki_ means in Maori, Cousin? The Ariki are the persons of the highest rank and seniority. The high-ranking and first-born children of the first-born children. Ariki inherits their position from their forebears, their ancestors. In particular, from a number of descent lines who are founding ancestors...almost like the gods or extremely powerful Chiefs. Most Ariki in the past have been male, like Tane and Taha Aki's son. Don't you get it? Ariki means Alpha, Leah!"

"Where the heck do you get all of this from? _Wikipedia_?" I shouted, standing to my feet, my breaths sharp and temper short.

Emily appeared offended. "I've done college courses in this sort of stuff, Leah, I've read countless articles and sieved through the internet about it. I know what I'm talking about. And I also know Tane is wolf and is a descendant of Taha Aki, like you are."

"You're crazy," I countered. "I am not related to my imprint!"

"You're profoundly distant relatives, yes."

"Well, you know what? I wish you were a profoundly distant _cousin_ right now, Emily!" I spat and stormed out of our cabin, slamming the door shut behind me and bolting down the stairs, finding myself shaking with anger and frustration and confusion. _Tane is not a wolf_, I chanted to myself relentlessly. _Emily's just talking crazy and thinks she knows everything about a tribe she's not even a part of! _

A few wary villagers watched me shaking, all seeming sensitive to the fact that I was trembling so violently. Some mothers pushed their children inside of their homes, locking the door, while men stood in front of their partners protectively. I even noticed a couple pull out their daggers, eyes scrutinising my every move. Did they feel threatened by me?

My eyes bounced from person to person, fear filled in their eyes and bewilderment in mine.

"Maybe we should call Chief?" I heard someone whisper in the frozen crowd of people.

"Stay still. The she wolf will hear you and make Tane punish us..." The other replied.

I scowled and the whole crowd tensed, holding their breaths in fear.

I glanced to the left, seeing the forest which was apparently off-limits.

Before I could comprehend my actions, I was sprinting towards the forest, shaking fiercely.

* * *

><p>I felt my wolf boil beneath my skin, howling for freedom, yearning to tear through and unleash the emotions I couldn't grip onto in my human form. Motion slowed around me as I felt the build of the transformation hit...but it was cut off when the sound of a-<p>

"HELP ME!" Someone screeched at the top of their lungs and I stopped frozen in my tracks, skidding to a halt. Still in my human form, I couldn't run as fast, but my sense of hearing and scent were as good and I listened carefully. The scent of a leech hit me like I'd been slapped in the face and I frantically looked around the vast forest as I tried to seek out the owner of the human voice. "Someone, please, help me!" A girl's voice yelped again and I heard the sound of a vampire's snarl.

Already breathless, I began running through the forest, following the sound of the voice. Deeper and deeper the leech's scent pulled me, the sound of the human's agonised screams making my skin crawl. My bare feet carried me across the rough, woodland terrain and I felt sharp twigs and stones tearing at my feet and the skin swiftly sewing itself up just as quickly as it'd grazed. Faster and faster I pushed myself, my chest heaving as I weaved my way through this maze of a forest.

My peripheral vision was filled with shadows I couldn't identify. "_Anyone_...pl-please," The human heartbeat began to dangerously slow down and my heart filled with terror as I prayed I wouldn't be too late. "Help m-m-me?"

"Hey!" I screamed once my eyes caught sight of the petrifying scene, a scene that remained etched into my memory for the rest of my life. The need to kill tempted me like raw meat being flung in front of a ravenous lion.

A Maori girl, no older than sixteen, dangled from a red-eyed vampire's fist, choking her senseless. To be exact, there were four vampires: all sardonic bloodsuckers I'd had the misfortune to meet before. Blood drizzled from the girl's nose, her arm appeared dislocated from her shoulder and her eye was badly bruised.

"Let. Her. Go." I ordered, my eyes clouded with hatred.

Jane, Alec, Demetri and Felix–the Volturi foursome–all turned to face me as soon as they heard my voice shout. Jane, the vicious blonde teenager who'd been transformed before she could even reach _puberty_, smiled her murderous smile and spoke as the leader of the group, "Ms. Clearwater, how nice it is to meet you again!"

"Likewise, Jane," I replied sullenly. "Now let her go."

"That's something we can't do, dog," Felix chuckled, looking towards the suffocating girl he clutched in his chaining grip. "I'm afraid she's coming with us."

"Go to hell, leeches," I spat venomously.

"The last time someone dared say that to us, his human mate was nearly killed," Demetri raised an eyebrow, referring to the Cullen Clan. "Maybe we should do the same with you, Ms. Clearwater; no man will come to save you then. And Aro is always complaining about how he wants his watch dogs."

They were pressing my limits and every lion must devour her prey sometime or rather.

"Why are you here? Following us again?"

"How important you think you are, Leah!" Jane clapped her hands like the child she was. "No, no, we've come to fulfil a mission. Aro sent us to Cape Reinga to retrieve Marina and now we are returning home to Italy with her. A simple task."

I tried to shield the fear I felt when I heard the name _Marina_. I glanced at the dying girl, who stared at me hopelessly – her eyes begged me to escape. Was this Tane's little sister or was Marina an overly common name in New Zealand? "Why do you want her?" I asked, taking a careful step forward.

"She needs to make something for us. Once she's succeeded in our request, we'll send her back home unharmed and never bother her again," Alec answered and crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed. "Alas, beautiful Marina is being a tad difficult and expects her almighty big brother to save her from every shadow in the night."

"Tane _will_ save me!" Marina–my imprint's little sister–spluttered a barely audible sentence that made me shiver. "Please, Leah..._go_."

"Let her go, leeches," I said squarely. "It's not worth it. Tane _will_ hunt you down. You know he will."

"We'll be ready for him and his Kaitiaki," Felix shrugged.

The certainty in my eyes was threatening. "I'm not letting you take her."

"I thought you were a part of the Quileute Pack, not the Muriwhenua one," Jane frowned. "Why are you here?"

Her statement left me shaken and I couldn't respond for a long, valuable moment. Maybe Tane was a werewolf and maybe Jane had just unknowingly clarified that for me, but I wouldn't let it dishevel me. I needed to save this innocent, wether her brother was my imprint or not.

"Thought I'd take a break from my Pack and join another's," I shrugged as nonchalantly as I could muster. "And I like New Zealand, the land here is peaceful." I wouldn't inform them of my friends' presence here in Cape Reinga, that'd endanger them too greatly. It'd be better if they assumed I was a lone Quileute.

"Until _we_ made a visit," Alec chuckled and I growled.

"What do you need Marina for anyway?"

"We need a witch – a strong, capable, mortal one. Marina should be flattered we choose her in particular. Only mortal Dovebloods can conjure the magic to create a witch's stake. Well, that is what we've been told."

"Dove-_what_?" I queried, baffled, suppressing a scornful laugh. "You need a witch to conjure up a magic spell to make a witch's stake? Wow, you _are_ as insane as I first presumed. Maybe even a bit more actually."

Jane smiled sympathetically. "So narrow-minded you are, Ms. Clearwater."

"I...I t-told you!" Marina coughed out, clawing at the hand around her neck. "I don't have enough power to create a witch's stake. I'm too...too weak-"

"Liar!" Felix bellowed and his hand tightened.

Her heartbeat was so slow and shallow that I thought she'd died. Panic welled up within my heart. "Stop, you're killing her!" I cried, running towards the group with my hand outstretched towards Marina. Her eyes were closed and lips parted, as white as death.

"Leah's right. We need her alive, Felix. Don't go too hard on her," Alec put a hand of Felix's shoulder.

I breathed a sigh of relief once Felix dropped her entirely, leaving her airway clear of blockage. Her small body collided with the forest ground and I heard her groan in excruciation. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing shifted into an unconscious state. At least she wouldn't feel the pain of broken bones any longer.

"It's probably better that she's out," Jane mused. "No more pathetic blubbering."

"What do you think an innocent, teenage girl can do for you?" I shot out viciously.

"It is for killing someone important," Jane replied simply. "Only Dovebloods can forge this particular weapon we require. A mauri is the perfect way to get rid of that person. We need Marina and a mauri. We need _one_."

"You want a mauri?" A deep voice suddenly bellowed from the distance and I turned to see his face as hard as stone, his body poised for battle whilst he aimed a sleek bow and arrow. "Come get one!" His fingers then released the string of the bow and time slowed down as the arrow rocketed through the air, effortlessly passing me and piercing the skin of Alec.

Alec groaned, falling to his knees, petrified and actually appearing distressed by that one knifelike arrow. It had jabbed into his ribcage, yet nowhere near his heart and Jane screamed as soon as her brother was struck.

Jane guided Alec to the ground, holding him close and when she whipped her head around to face Tane–her eyes bright with the colour of the lives she'd taken–her devilish powers forced Tane to the ground, flaming pain stricken across his face as Jane mentally set him on fire with her pitiless gifts.

The pain he felt flooded into our bond and my chest clenched with his agony. I rushed towards him as he fell to his knees, dropping his bow, his head in his hands as his cried out in torture. I stumbled to the ground, my hands cradling his face. "Tane?" I murmured, meeting his tormented eyes.

"Leah, _please_," He barely managed, his hands clutching mine. "Don't let them...don't let them t-take her..." I fought the urge to screech from the burning sensation in my head and stubbornly endured the pain Jane was making both of us go through. Seeing my imprint in pain was worse than feeling the pain he was going through.

"Stop!" I shouted, my eyes full of fear as I faced Jane, who held a whimpering Alec. "Or I'll kill you right now..."

Jane hissed spitefully, her actions animalistic and threatening. "I'd like to see you try, dog!"

"Tane?" I heard Marina rouse from her lifeless condition and glanced up to see her brother writhing in pain. Panic shot across her face and she sat up straight, reaching out towards her brother helplessly, her eyes wide with tears. "Tane!"

"Marina, _run_!" Tane ordered.

Marina outstretched her hand towards her brother, closing her eyes and losing all emotion from her face. She looked like she was meditating or lost in a dreamless sleep. Before I could call her name to escape, a mysterious radiance began streaming from her fingertips. It was a light–soft, transparent and heavenly–and it weaved through the air, delicately dancing along with the breeze and naturally making its way towards Tane and I.

I blinked rapidly, thinking myself imagining such a divine looking light. "What is she doing?" I breathed and the whole world seemed to stand still as Marina's light surrounded Tane, seeping into his skin and making him glow like an angel from the heavens. The pain from his face vanished and his eyes closed as the warm, blissful light healed him from the inside-out.

"She's using her powers," was his only reply.

Tane kept his arms around my waist, holding me protectively close and yet all I could do was watch Marina, utterly dumfounded. When her eyes opened, all I could see was white light shimmering from them, like stars or sunbeams. She didn't look fearful or shocked, she actually seemed relatively emotionless, the embodiment of light itself.

When she spoke, her voice would've calmed a thousand storms, "You must leave, shadow dwellers, for you are not welcome in the land where spirits rest," Her voice sounded amplified, as if she wasn't the only one uttering that sentence. The trees whispered those words, the grass rustled those words, the ocean kilometres away crashed and echoed those words.

For a moment, the Volturi foursome appeared reluctant, sharing looks of internal battle. The Volturi brothers–Aro, Caius and Marcus–wouldn't be thrilled to hear two werewolves who didn't even phase and some sort of...'witch' had just chased off their top guardians. I was already on their hit-list and, after this incident, I presumed I would've been moved up a few slots in importance of the kill.

* * *

><p>"Thank you-" Marina's voice was hoarse, drained of energy and strength. Her face was badly bruised, I knew she had a broken bone and yet she looked so happy and grateful to see me. We'd never met before, but I was pleased to save her life at first acquaintance. She beamed my way, snuggling into her brother's chest as he carried her out of the forest with me walking beside. "-for saving me, Leah."<p>

"It's my job," I shrugged, giving her a casual smile and she grinned. "But I think you should be thanking your brother for those kick ass archery skills. Where'd you learn that by the way?" I asked my imprint with a frown.

Tane hadn't spoken a word since the Volturi foursome left. He merely picked up his broken and bloodied sister, shot me a look that asked if I was alright and then began leading us out of the forest. He seemed so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't respond straight away. "Its protocol," He replied flatly. "We all have to be good at something."

"_We_..." I began awkwardly. "As in?"

"_Arikis_," Marina piped in and her eyes shone of pride and admiration for her brother. "My brother's Ariki and the most respected of the land. He's the youngest Chief since our ancestors' times, you know. Each Ariki must have a skill set in a particular area of combat and Tane choose archery. He's very unique, most decide upon hand-to-hand combat...but not _my_ big brother."

"Very impressive," I agreed, my eyes studying his expression and the hint of a smile played upon his lips. "And that thing, the arrow you shot into the vampire, how did it damage his skin so badly. I thought he was bound to die, but Jane pulled it out too quickly."

"It would've killed him instantly if I struck his heart," Tane replied solemnly. "But my aim was bad because I wasn't concentrating."

"It seemed pretty good to me," I countered with raised eyebrows. "I was standing right in front of Alec and the arrow didn't even touch me. What was it made out of?"

"_Magic_," Marina blurted out excitedly and her plump cheeks ripened into a blossomy red. "I made a handful of Doveblood enchanted arrows for Tane on his eighteenth birthday, when he became Chief and started training professionally in archery. I was only fourteen then, so my wood-crafting skills were pretty poor and my magic-wielding has improved a bit since then. It was a bad present..."

"It was the best present a brother could ask for," Tane looked down at his sister and smiled reassuringly. "Those arrows save lives, Marina."

Marina bit her lip. "I only started learning magic five years ago. So...I'm a little edgy about it."

"I can imagine," I chuckled. "I never knew such beings as witches existed. Well, not ones that could actually scare off a bunch of vampires."

"I'm a Doveblood actually," Marina clarified with a lowered gaze. "I mean, I _am_ a witch...but I'm a type of witch. There a three types: the good, the bad and the other. Well, that's what my aunt always said."

"And which witch are you?"

Marina chuckled. "The good."

"And what's the other?"

"Violet-eyed Dragon-bloods."

"And the bad?"

"Emerald-eyed Dragon-bloods. Dragons get green eyes when they become evil. It's very common among their kind."

"And what about...uh, _Dovebloods_?"

"We're the good guys, but there are few of us left. My aunt used to teach me magic, but the Volturi captured her and demanded she do the same thing they ask of me. She died refusing them..." Sadness consumed both Tane and Marina's eyes. "My father died trying to protect her, like Tane is protecting me."

"Oh...I-I'm so sorry," I apologised sympathetically. "I lost my father to the supernatural as well. The night my brother and I phased, my dad had a heart attack and he didn't make it."

"Phased?" Tane spoke up and looked at me, frowning.

"Transform, I mean, into a wolf."

Tane's jaw tightened and he averted my gaze, looking straight ahead. "But you are a she wolf."

Marina lost the openness and honesty in her expression and her eyes suddenly fell to her lap.

I snorted at the name. "Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't call myself that, though."

"Your kind a dangerous," Tane stated emotionlessly. "Shield yourself well among humans."

"My _kind_?" I laughed. "Um, last time I checked...I'm kinda one of a kind."

"Yes, but that's still unfortunate," Tane muttered darkly.

I stood frozen, my eyes wide. "Excuse me?"

Tane sighed and stopped walking as I had. Marina now looked fearful and my fists had clenched. Tane turned towards me with eerily knowing eyes. "Don't pretend to be something you're not, Leah Clearwater. Admit it, you're here to penetrate my tribe as the Volturi shadow dwellers have."

"What?" I gaped, dumbfounded. "How did you gather that-?"

"Your friends, they want to know about our legends," Tane interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "Our legends contain the secrets that you obviously already know. You want my Kaitiaki for our strength and my little sister for her Doveblood powers. The only reason you helped me ward off the vampires is because you want us for _yourselves_."

Shock held me captive for a moment. "Whoa, whoa, what? Listen, Tane, I don't want your tribe for their power! Marina is very skilled and a rare find, but why would I harm an innocent girl for her gifts? And _you_ – I couldn't possibly hurt you, even if I wanted to. I hate vampires as much as the next wolf and what in the world is a Kaitiaki?"

"Ugh, you she wolves are all the same!" Tane growled, his skin trembling with anger. He turned around, beginning to walk away. "Controlling, manipulative bit-"

"Where is this all coming from?" I shouted, storming forward and standing in front of Tane, blocking his pathway. He glared into my eyes spitefully, as if I'd done something wrong just by looking at him. Hurt pulsated through my veins, but I stood strong and glowered. "I am not some evil monster!"

He laughed callously. "We share a bond to weaken the wolf, but you cannot control me! I will _not_ yield to you. I am my own man and a Chief does not yield to his she wolf."

"_His_ she wolf?" I blinked. Were there more women wolves like me? "Why would you yield to me?"

"Tane, calm down," Marina whispered soothingly. "Leah, maybe you should go ahead and we'll stay in the woodlands for a while. The village is half a kilometre away-"

"No," I interrupted, raising my hand dismissively. "No, I'm not leaving until I get an explanation! Look, my cousin took us here because she knew there was a connection between our two tribes. I now know there is...but I don't understand how our presence means such a threat to you. We don't wish to harm you, only learn what you've experienced from being a wolf throughout these generations."

"Leah, you know you are a she wolf. You said so yourself," Marina stated with a frown.

"I am," I nodded. "I transform into a wolf. You know, a werewolf..."

Tane looked baffled. "A _woman_ turning into a wolf? Ha, that's ridiculous. Only men carry the gene."

"But you just said _I_ was a she wolf. Aren't 'she wolves' women who turn into werewolves in your tribe?" I demanded.

Tane averted his gaze yet again and Marina answered, "No. _She wolves_ are the curse of our warriors. Those who are blessed with the will to shift into wolves are also damned with a weakness – one woman they wish to never find within their lifetime. That is the she wolf – the wolf's counterpart. The wolf spirit yearns for her and the men are forced to yield without choice.

"For generations, men have tried to fight the bond and Chiefs are labelled as weak if they ever find his she wolf. Though, if a she wolf dies...our warrior lives forevermore in despair and unimaginable grief. If you give into the feeling, the want to please a she wolf is consuming and weakens our warrior. She wolves are _weakness_ in the eyes of our people and you, Leah, are my brother's she wolf.

"We never thought the spirits would curse Tane so cruelly. He has been treating our people so well and justly. We never imagined that you...you would come into our lives. Yet, you have and you are not as most she wolves behave, Leah. You are brave, selfless, strong of mind and do not appear to wish to control or manipulate my brother at all. You seem more of a warrior than a warrior's bane."

It clicked as soon as I met Tane's eyes – yearning to be soft and tender, yet remaining as hard as they could muster. I sensed his want to love and protect me; I felt the yearning deep within our bond. But the people of _Ngāti Kurī _tribe believed feeling that was a form of weakness. _She wolves_ were seen as a curse, a manipulative and forceful bane to wolf-spirited warriors.

When I looked into his eyes, I realised something that left me stunned.

Muriwhenua 'she wolves' were Quileute imprints.

Imprints are seen as blessings to the Quileute. A few women with brave, courageous hearts that are chosen by our ancestors to guide the Quileute warrior wolves throughout the toughest of challenges. Imprints are respected, valued even. And _here_ they were shunned and labelled as a warrior's bane.

I stared into Tane's eyes questioningly and when I finally broke our gaze, I'd turned around and began sauntering back to my cabin with the girls. "I _am_ your she wolf, Chief Mahora," I whispered, refusing the threat of tears.

"I am your bane and your curse, I realise that now and I'm sorry the spirits have been so merciless. But you..." I savoured the sound of his heartbeat in my ears. "..._you_ I have waited for so long. And I thank the spirits for the fraction of hope I felt with you."

* * *

><p>I entered the cabin, my back pressed up against the front door.<p>

I felt every pair of eyes on me, some worried and others confused.

"Leah...?" Emily murmured with both confused and worried eyes.

"What happened?" Angela already had her arms around me once she noticed that singular tear which rolled down my cheek.

"I'm his she wolf," I choked out, frowning at such wording, and then I began falling to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank-you for your lovely support, I hope you enjoyed it. Happy New Year's Eve!<strong>


	5. Friend or Foe

**Offshoot: Dwelling in the Dusk  
>Mini Story: Me Te Aroha (with love)<br>Leah Clearwater's POV: 2008, March, 5th**

_I would toss some time at night with your voice in my head.  
>Like a broken record of the words you said.<br>And when I finally fall asleep, you find your way into my dreams.  
><em>_But I would never mind, you see, 'cause I get to live my fantasy__._

"How did this happen?" Emily paced the cabin restlessly, desperate to find a solution after I'd explained my dilemma and the attack of the Volturi. "All in the span of a few hours? We've been here a day, girls! And we've already found Leah's imprint, discovered some new type of supernatural being and had Leah's heartbroken _again_!"

"Sometimes I feel as if we're cursed," Angela muttered, staring absentmindedly out of the cabin's kitchen window and into the vast Pacific Ocean. The open window kept a cool, refreshing ocean breeze in the room...and yet I'd never felt so suffocated in my life.

"I just want to go home and forget about this entire trip," Kim whispered, stroking my hair in a sisterly fashion as I laid my head against her shoulder exhaustedly. My tears had dried by now, but my heart still bled of agony.

Claire snuggled up against me, looking sorrowful, sensing my sad disposition and the building tension within the room. We didn't need to explain anything to Claire; she seemed to have worked everything out on her own. "I'm sorry you're sad, Aunty Leah," She whispered, hugging my torso.

"It's not your fault, Claire-Bear," I managed.

"I regret even thinking of coming here!" Emily groaned, still pacing the living room. "Leah, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault!"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault, Em. It's not anyone's fault. It's just...well, it's just how it is, I guess. Some things aren't meant to be and I've accepted that by now. There are a lot of things I don't understand in my life...a-and this is just another one of those things. At least I found my imprint and-"

"Exactly!" Emily countered resolutely. "Tane is your imprint, you've known each other barely a day and he suddenly shuns you because of the way _they_ perceive imprints. Its crap! Imprints all over the world should be treated with as much respect as they get in La Push. Why are imprints in Cape Reigna so bad?"

"You'd think destiny would be a little lighter on you, Leah. Especially after all that's happened..." Kim sighed sympathetically. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this, sweetie."

"In La Push, imprints may be the blessing of a wolf's existence...but _here_ they are a curse. They're not even called imprints here; you know they're called _she wolves_. The term 'she wolf' even sounds evil. That's what got me mixed up in the first place. For a moment, I had hope I wasn't alone...maybe there were other women wolves like me. But..." I trailed off, too weary to rehash my mind with memories. "Just forget it."

"Leah, don't lose faith," Angela said from beside me. "We'll work this out, honey."

"There are no such things as happy endings, Ang," I murmured hopelessly. "And I'm fine with that."

"We should book airplane tickets home this evening," Rachel suggested sullenly and I frowned.

"Rach is right," Emily remarked and stopped pacing, looking at all of us seriously. "We're in over our heads, ladies. Leah could be in serious danger if this entire village thinks she's some sort of manipulative, weakening-wolf monster. We might find them knocking at our door with pitchforks and touch fires in the middle of the night."

"I can defend myself," I countered stubbornly. "I'm just worried for you all. Who knows when the Volturi will return? They seemed pretty desperate to get their claws on Marina and I fear this witch/werewolf thing runs deeper than we think. Plus, the guys will have my head if I let a leech touch any one of you."

"I can't help feeling worried for Marina," Kim added, a note of dismay in her tone. "We should tell the boys at home. Maybe we could form some sort of overseas treaty with the_ Ngāti Kurī_. We should try to work together and protect both our peoples from the vampires. Even if the _Ngāti Kurī _wishes Leah dead, I doubt they'll turn down the offer to protect their own civilization with our help."

"It's too risky," Rachel disagreed. "I say we leave as soon as the next flight to the US approaches."

Angela shook her head. "No, we can't leave. Leah will suffer from the separation with Tane. We have to stay, at least until we figure out how to dull the imprint."

"You can't _dull_ an imprint, that's plain impossible. The spirits forged the bond of the wolf & imprint long before our ancestors were even born," Emily sighed.

"Well, we can't stay here!" Rachel exasperated. "There's too much at stake. What are the chances of leaving Leah here alone? Do you think you could handle it by yourself, Leah?"

Emily glared Rachel's way and Kim gasped, lashing out: "How can you even say that, Rach?"

Claire startled at the sound of Kim's unusually furious voice and I put an arm around her comfortingly. I wasn't as hurt by Rachel's comment as the girls appeared to be. Leaving me here alone would ensure everybody else's safety and I wouldn't have to deal with the pain of separation from Tane at least.

"I am _not_ losing my maid-of-honour because of this stupid tribe!" Emily shouted and I saw fed-up tears well up in her light brown, eyelash accentuated eyes. It seemed this argument was at an impasse and I was thankful for that. "We go wherever Leah goes. Everyone, that's final."

The heated discussion was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and we all jumped, stunned.

"Who is it, Leah?" Emily hissed, keeping her voice low and staring at me expectantly.

I shrugged. "All I hear is a heartbeat. Not his, though..."

The girls breathed a sigh of relief and Emily approached our cabin's front door, opening it to reveal Mrs. Mahora: my imprint's mother. I lowered my surprised gaze as her middle-aged, hazel eyes roamed the room and immediately landed on me with a jolt.

"Mrs. Mahora, hello," Emily's smile was bright, though fake, as she invited Mrs. Mahora into our cabin and closed the door behind her. "What a surprise!" I could tell by the flustered look in Emily's eyes that her statement rang true.

Mrs. Areta Mahora took a few steps in, giving us all an acknowledging nod. "I just came to check up on you, see if you're all settled in nicely. Do you like the cabin? I know it's small, but I thought you'd enjoy the view and sound of the ocean."

"Oh, this place is just beautiful, Mrs. Mahora! Thank-you so much for your consideration," Angela gushed, giving Mrs. Mahora a friendly grin. Angela was a real sweet-talker when she wanted to be.

"Please call me Areta," She smiled in return. "And I'm glad you like it, ladies."

"Sit down," Emily offered the armchair opposite the couch I sat on with Angela, Claire and Kim.

Areta sat down and sighed, her eyes suspiciously landing on me again. Emotionless, I returned her gaze, unsure whether she knew what'd happened in Ariki Forest. The look she gave kept me baffled. "So, what've you been doing on your first day? Any interesting adventures?"

"Cape Reigna is a stunning part of New Zealand, Areta," Kim offered kindly. "There are so many serene vibes the ocean sends out. It's beautiful."

"Really relaxing," Rachel added and the note of anger in her tone vanished.

Areta smiled proudly. "Thank you, I appreciate that. Cape Reigna _is_ a beautiful home and I'm so glad you share my opinion," Silence settled calmly over us. "Ms. Clearwater, do you like Cape Reigna as much as your friends?"

I tensed, biting my lip and looking towards Emily, something I usually did when I was panicking. My cousin nodded encouragingly, standing away from Areta's line of vision. "Um," I began and cleared my throat of its hesitation. "Yes...? I mean, Cape Reigna is a spectacular region of New Zealand."

Areta raised her eyebrows and I felt a dark, nasty emotion stirring in the pit of my stomach. "Do you like its nature and wildlife? I noticed you entered Ariki Forest a few hours ago, did you enjoy the views?" My wolf didn't like the implying tone Areta was speaking with.

"I didn't really have time to look," I answered stiffly, my back iron straight and neck tensed.

"Oh?" She frowned and a hint of a patronising smile threatened her lips.

My jaw tightened and I tried to conceal a scowl. "Ariki Forest is very vast," I continued along the ordinary, conversational pathway. "So many trees and plants. Are they all native to this country?"

"Most are, yes," Areta nodded. "Our legends speak of a sacred, Maori god. Tane: god of the forests and naturally coarse terrain. He runs along our lands like a shadow at twilight, blessing the forest with new needs of life. You've met my son, haven't you? He was named after the Maori god of the forest."

I didn't reply, avoiding her piercing gaze, and gulped. _Makes sense, I guess,_ I thought grudgingly to myself, _he would steal in with the dusk, passing every eye faster than a shadow. And he is very godlike..._too_ godlike. A person too mesmerising to hate. _

"How creative," Emily piped in, lightening the bleak mood a tad. "And it fits him perfectly."

"How so?" Areta raised an eyebrow.

"Because he's a _wolf_!" Claire stated matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes as if everyone else in the room needed a lesson in common sense. Her remark would've been comical if I wasn't so pressured by the many nervous, roaring, human heartbeats in the room.

"Claire, hush," I hissed, shooting my cousin a loud look.

"Oh, yes, I forgot you all knew about that," Areta remarked sarcastically. Areta gave me a hard, judgmental look and I was forced to look away. "How convenient that one of you has now forever damned my son to a flawed reign."

I noticed Rachel and Emily open their mouths to defend me, furious expressions destroying their mock pleasant ones, but I beat them to speaking first. "How's Marina?" I blurted out before Areta could begin a rant to further my low self-esteem. "Is she alright, I mean?"

Areta looked heartbroken and full of despair within a blink of her eyes.

"We sent her to a hospital in Auckland, specialising in Marina's sort of injuries. She's with her grandmother in Auckland and Tane was desperate to go with her...but he has so much to prepare for here. The vampires' attack threw us all, Leah, you were lucky to have found Marina when you did. If you hadn't rescued her, she would've shared the fate my husband's sister was given. I thank you for that, for saving my daughter. No real she wolf would've been so selfless."

I nodded solemnly, breathing a sigh of relief, grateful that Marina would heal at least.

"Why are she wolves labelled so badly in this land?" Emily asked, a spark of anger grazing her tone. "They surely aren't in ours."

"Those are questions you must ask my son," Areta sighed. "I cannot describe what a wolf feels."

"He won't speak to me," I stated certainly. "He _hates_ me."

"He doesn't hate you," Areta shook her head with a frown. "He doesn't even know you, Leah."

"Exactly, yet he immediately thinks I'm some sort of monster."

Areta averted my eyes, answering with her gaze lowered, "He was raised to fear and fight the bond he feels with you now, Leah. He's scared that he'll wrong his people by...by _accepting_ you. He knows you will return to America soon and that scares him also. He's confused and my son usually needs to be alone whenever his mind is clustered. He's like his father that way."

"The kid's only nineteen-years-old," Rachel muttered. "Of course he's feeling a little angst."

Areta gave Rachel a half-smile. "That's probably a reason, too."

Emily swiftly brought the discussion back to its gravest topic. "We have _she wolves_ in La Push, the Native American reservation we live in, but they're not called she wolves. They're called imprints. And our warriors don't hate them so."

"I assume you have a Kaitiaki in your lands," Areta nodded.

"We do."

Areta smiled, sharing a knowing look with Emily. "I also see that you speak Maori, Miss Young. Not many foreigners would understand the word _Kaitiaki_."

"Very roughly," Emily shrugged nonchalantly. "I speak several Native languages."

"What's a Kaitiaki?" Rachel queried before I could.

Emily jumped into a textbook explanation before anyone could stop her. "The prefix 'kai' means someone who carries out an action. A kaitiaki is a person, group or being that acts as a guardian, protector and conserver. The gods of the natural world were considered to be the _original_ kaitiaki. For instance, Tāne, god of the forest, was the kaitiaki of the forest and woodlands. So, naturally, Kaitiaki means Pack. Tane is Ariki–_Alpha_–and his Kaitiaki–_Pack_–are the wolves who help protect and conserve the _Ngāti Kurī_ people and Muriwhenua land, like the Maori gods did before humankind."

I rolled my eyes at my cousin's brainpower, something I could never keep up with.

Areta looked very impressed and nodded, smiling. "I couldn't have put it any better myself."

Suddenly, what Tane had said to me in Ariki Forest hours ago made sense. He accused me of wanting his Kaitiaki for their strength and sister's Doveblood gifts for their powers. Did he truly think I wanted to take control of an entire werewolf Pack and possess a witch I'd never even met before?

"He thinks I want to take control of his Pack via our imprint," I stated aloud. "Thinks I'll force him into it...and a wolf must obey his imprint's commands, the want to please her is too strong. Makes sense, I guess. I mean...it would if I was a raging psychopath."

The girls gave me incredulous looks.

"It's happened before," Areta answered. "Sometimes an Ariki will find his she wolf from another tribe and she'll force him to turn his Kaitiaki against their own tribe for power. There have been many occasions where an outsider she wolf manipulates our Chief into something he wishes _not_ to do. He has no choice; for he has lost his will against her. The she wolf curse is an awful one."

"An imprint would never do that!" Kim gasped, flustered.

"_Imprint_?" Areta seemed puzzled for a moment. "Oh, right. You Quileutes call them _imprints_ in American. And Kaitiaki is Pack and Ariki is Alpha, correct?"

"Yes," Emily nodded affirmatively. "But never in our past has an imprint been so..._underhanded_ with her wolf. We imprints value our bonds. We do whatever we can to ensure our warriors' safety. Losing a wolf would be like losing a limb. I know if my wolf died, my spirit would die with him."

I was chilled by Emily's thoughtfully earnest words. The women all nodded in agreement with my cousin and I frowned. Maybe an imprint felt more for her wolf than we wolves first assumed. A wolf would die a thousand times over for his/her imprint, but would an imprint do the same? It seemed that way now I knew how they felt.

Areta looked astonished to hear Emily's remarks as much as I was. "You are _all_ she wolves?"

"Yes," Angela nodded. "Every one of us has a bond to a wolf. Even I, an _outsider_."

"And now Aunty Leah is one of us, too!" Claire grinned, giggling excitedly.

Areta's eyes widened. "Are you bonded to a wolf as well, child?"

Emily shrugged. "Of course. Don't your wolves imprint on children, too?" Areta shook her head. "We have two wolves, Seth and Quil, who've imprinted on kids. They're just like big brothers, except more protective. Seth is Leah's little brother."

Areta's eyes fell back upon me, scrutinising. "I see."

* * *

><p><strong>2008, March, 6<strong>th<strong>**

_"For generations, men have tried to fight the bond and Chiefs are labelled as weak if they ever find his she wolf. Though, if a she wolf dies...our warrior lives forevermore in despair and unimaginable grief. If you give into the feeling, the want to please a she wolf is consuming and weakens our warrior. She wolves are weakness in the eyes of our people and you, Leah, are my brother's she wolf."_

My heart pounded erratically as the words from my memory forced through my mind over and over.

_"We never thought the spirits would curse Tane so cruelly. He has been treating our people so well and justly. We never imagined that you...you would come into our lives. Yet, you have and you are not as most she wolves behave, Leah. You are brave, selfless, strong of mind and do not appear to wish to control or manipulate my brother at all. You seem more of a warrior than a warrior's bane."_

The wolf beneath my skin longed to be free and, though my mind fought against it, my body gave in.

"_She wolves are the curse of our warriors. Those who are blessed with the will to shift into wolves are also damned with a weakness – one woman they wish to never find within their lifetime. That is the she wolf – the wolf's counterpart. The wolf spirit yearns for her and the men are forced to yield without choice."_

My wolf tore through and I morphed into my pale grey coat, my claws slashing at the moist earth.

_"Your friends, they want to know about our legends," Tane interrupted, his eyes narrowed. "Our legends contain the secrets that you obviously already know. You want my Kaitiaki for our strength and my little sister for her Doveblood powers. The only reason you helped me ward off the vampires is because you want us for yourselves."_

I ran faster, a blur of snowy fur, pushing all of my trapped emotions into my speed. I felt dead...

_"Just because we share a lifetime bond to weaken the wolf, you cannot control me! I will not yield to you. I am my own man and a Chief does not yield to his she wolf." Tane turned towards me with eerily knowing eyes. "Don't pretend to be something you're not, Leah Clearwater. Admit it, you're here to penetrate my tribe as the Volturi shadow dwellers have."_

Tears trailed down my nose, soaking my fur. Time seemed irrelevant as I sped through the forest.

Yesterday, after Areta left, the girls began bickering about solutions again.

This morning, sleeping whilst tormented by a horrid nightmare about my binding fate, I was awoken suddenly by hearing the girls' continuous conflict in the living room and kitchen. I didn't bother with breakfast, nor did I inform them that I was leaving, for I couldn't bear to listen to another syllable of their pointless squabbling over me and my catch-22.

Deep down–even Emily, the bride who was to be married in less than two weeks and had fearlessly declared that we'd stay in Cape Reigna until we determined a way to keep everyone together without hardships–all of them knew we'd leave for La Push in less than four days time.

Emily & Sam would marry undoubtedly and I would be the maid-of-honour at their wedding...without my imprint. Because I was Leah Roslyn Clearwater and I didn't let people down – especially my beloved cousin, Emily Young, no matter how many times she'd broken my heart.

I'd slipped out unnoticed, leaving effortlessly through the cabin's bedroom window, and decided to go for a run in the forest. The nightmare I'd been woken from was gnawing at my sanity and I prayed none of Tane and his Pack were out here paroling, if that's even what they called it here in New Zealand.

My head was painfully crowded and I needed to be alone for at least an hour, without distractions.

Areta had said that was how Tane cleared his head–by being alone, presumably in his wolf form–and it felt strange, realising we shared something in common so early in our imprint. Maybe the spirits decided upon my soul mate according to things we'd have in common, rather than the fact that I was so desperate to be attached to anything but Sam or Jacob or my own self-pity.

It took me awhile to slow down and think clearly and, when I did, I found myself standing on four legs in an uncharted area of forest. I smelt and heard the ocean, guessing it was only a few hundred yards away. The trees and shrubs had thinned out slightly and the ground beneath my paws felt more like smooth sand than dirt.

It was early autumn here and the sun was still reasonably bright.

Rays of warmth cascaded down through the forest canopy and onto my pale fur, creating golden patterns on my coat. The morning glow descended upon the brown earth like beams of heaven as I gazed up towards the forest's canopy, mesmerised by my surroundings.

When the girls finally stopped backbiting like dogs rather than women, I'd have to take them here (when I knew it was safe, of course) and let them enjoy the exquisiteness of New Zealand. I trotted a few paces forward, the scent of the sea enticing my senses.

I then found myself staring out towards an amazing view of the ocean. It wasn't like First Beach, with dreary waters and gravel grounds. This sea was aqua blue, so clear I could see sea creatures swimming rapidly throughout the waves. The sand was sun-kissed, shiny and soft, and daylight's beams of heaven rippled along the water. The waves didn't devour the shoreline; instead they softly lapped against the sand, gentle and serene.

I fought the urge to phase back and throw myself into the crystalline water, shamelessly naked.

I sighed contentedly and shifted my gaze east, catching a glimpse of the sandy slopes which led down from the forest to the beach. My eyes continued to travel across the beach, taking in the pleasant landscape, until I saw the flicker of a shadow and my eyes jolted backwards. My wolf's enhanced sight zeroed in curiously and the shadow swiftly became a shape – a large, furry, four-legged shape.

My eyes widened and I staggered back in stun, my thoughts screaming one word: _WOLF!_

I shouldn't have reacted with such surprise; I knew werewolves inhabited this land. However, I never expected to see one here in person, gazing out towards the sea as I had been, totally oblivious to my gaping stare. His eyes were weary and absentminded as he rested comfortably on his tummy, with his front paws supporting his head on the ground. His ears didn't twitch when I gasped, so I hoped he hadn't yet noticed me.

The wolf was average sized, possibly as big as Paul. His thick fur was darker than grey, lighter than black and was touched with hints of chestnut brown. I assumed his eyes brown or hazel, though I couldn't be sure because he was looking away from me. The wind was like the ocean's waves on his fur, making it sweep and sway.

Unsure whether to stay or leave, I stared at the werewolf cautiously. Who was he? Was that Tane? Was that one of his Pack? He didn't take notice of me until minutes later, when I decided I needed to leave for the cabin before the girls noticed my absence. I slowly began to retreat back into the forest, breathing quietly, my eyes watchful.

Everything seemed relatively stable until my clumsy claw snapped one, miniscule twig and the wolf was on sharp alert. He sat up immediately, looking around and my thoughts cursed. His cautious eyes abruptly met mine and I flinched as a growl erupted from his chest. I returned his threatening vibe with a snarl, my eyes narrowing. He looked surprised to see me though and, for a moment, I thought he was going to attack.

I readied myself for the impact of a fight with a larger wolf and was stunned to feel his glare soften on me, guilt pooling in his dark eyes. He let loose a low whimper and fled the scene suddenly, zooming back into the forest faster than a flock of birds. Agape, I stared at the spot the wolf had just left empty and jarringly quiet.

His heartbeat–which I heard kilometres away–had shifted into a human one.

I knew he'd phased back and, _whoever_ he was, was returning to tell the rest of his Pack about me: the wolf with no name...and the wolf he let live.

* * *

><p>Why did that wolf let me live? I was a lone threat, who obviously didn't have the scent of his own territory. Jacob or Sam would've killed me in a second, not being able to read my thoughts and assuming me a stranger and then an intimidation to strength and power over a Pack. That wolf didn't even try to kill me! Was I not worthy of his precious battle skills? Did he not want to get his claws dirty with some bizarre, beach dwelling stranger's blood?<p>

_W__ell, he's a bit of an ass!_ I thought, And_ he could've killed me if he really tried to- _

"Leah!" Emily exclaimed, wide-eyed, as I walked into the living room from the cabin bedroom. All eyes fell upon me and I grimaced. I decided to make an appearance after I threw on a comfortable pair of jeans and shirt for the day.

"Hey...?" I frowned as a flustered, breathless Emily pulled me into a strangling hug.

"Where the hell have you been, woman?" Rachel screeched and I cringed away from her voice as I fought my way out of Emily's killer hug.

I sighed with a roll of my eyes as Emily ran to the kitchen, panicking, rushing to feed me because she immediately assumed I was starving from being absent so long. The sick feeling in my stomach was not hunger, but anxiety: a queasiness which wasn't quelled easily. "How long was I gone? And, Emily, you know you're breaking the bachelorette rules? Put the spatula down, Cousin."

Kim took the cooking appliance from Emily with a scolding gesture and ushered her to the couch, where Claire was on the phone, murmuring quietly to someone with a smile on her face. "–I miss you, too. –No, it's just Aunty Leah coming back. –Yeah...she's okay, too."

"It's midday, Leah!" Angela snapped, though calmer than both Rachel and Emily. "Why did you leave the cabin? When did you leave the cabin?"

I shrugged wearily. "I don't know. 9am?"

"Three and a half hours you were gone! You didn't even tell us where you were going," Emily cried hysterically and I groaned. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Leah, this entire village is despising your very existence and you just run off? And leaving us to think you're abducted by some Maori assassin?"

"I'm sick of your futile arguing, okay? I needed to get away and I don't need to tell you where I am all the time! I'm not a child, guys," I countered, infuriated. "And it's none of your business. I can go places without your voices in my head, you know."

"Leah, we were worried about you," Kim stated with a tranquil air. "And we still are. We're arguing because we want you to be happy and...and we don't know how that's going to possibly happen any time soon."

"Because it's not!" I barked furiously and the girls recoiled at my tone of voice. "So stop pretending it will be, okay? We are leaving Cape Reigna, there will be a wedding and I'm going to live without him just fine. It makes sense, stop complaining likes it's the end of the world. You're all being a bunch of pathetic drama queens and I'm sick of it!"

"But it is the end of the world, Leah," Emily whispered. "It's the end of _your_ world..."

"Emily, my world ended a long time ago. Imprinting was a nice hope trip that ended as shortly as I expected it to. And I'm not as broken as you all think I am!" I sighed and forced my rage back into its furry, four-legged shell. "Look, I know how it feels not to be wanted. I've known that feeling for a very long time and we're actually quite good friends.

"Rejection has taught me not to depend on people, not to rely on them and expect more than they can give. And–as bitter as it all sounds–knowing that my own soul mate doesn't want me, either, doesn't come as a surprise. So don't feel sorry for me, ladies; don't feel obligated to fix this. Because I don't feel anything! There is nothing more of me for destiny to break."

There was a long, piercing silence after I spoke and I blinked back the tears.

The girls looked heartbroken, as if they felt my pain after all this time...and I strangely hoped they didn't. Admittedly, I wished a lot of bad things on people, so they could feel a fraction of the hole in my chest. And then, suddenly, they could experience my shattered emotions and I hated myself for it. I've wanted so many people to feel guilty – to be ultimately responsible for my heartache because I couldn't face the fact that I was.

"Tane visited us while you were gone..." Kim finally murmured and bit her lip. "He, um, was asking about you. I mean, he still had that 'overprotective warrior' look on his face...but we could tell he was disappointed that you weren't here. He asked us to come to a Mario gathering tomorrow, something that happens on the dawn of every full moon. Legends begin when the sun comes up and the feast begins when the sun goes down."

I averted my gaze and sighed, unsure how to respond. Seeing Tane would quell the empty ache in my chest and replace it with the fresh sear of heartbreak. I tensed up at the thought of seeing him after what'd happened with that mysterious, unknown wolf.

"We're thinking of going," Angela added. "And we want you to come with us, Leah. Will you?"

* * *

><p><em>His deep voice played through my mind, forcing me to lean into his beautifully warm embrace, leaving tingles gliding up and down my spine. "Stay, Leah. I'll care for you mete aroha nui(with all my love).Chose me, Leah, chose aroha(love). Aroha, I'll never let you forget that word."<em>

_Tears streamed down my cheeks as I breathed in his musky scent. I felt the bond I shared with him tighten as I clung to him for some sort of reassurance that I would never have to leave his side. "I...I can't," I sobbed, feeling so awfully weak and vulnerable. This was not Leah Clearwater! "I have to go back. I belong to my tribe, not yours."_

_"You were made for me, Leah, you were made for a chief," His arms tightened around me and I felt his Pack watching us curiously. I knew his Pack respected him more than anything – they looked up to him for guidance, support and brotherly trust. Yet, those six young shape-shifters had never seen their Alpha plead with a woman so desperately._

_I finally gathered the courage to look up into his deep hazel eyes, seeing nothing but sorrow and distress. His arms tightened all the more around me and I suddenly became very aware of his immense strength. Clasping his beautiful face between my hands, I noticed our skin tones blending in perfectly, as well as our temperatures and strong heartbeats. "My family need me more than ever now...I can't leave them in the dark – they would never do that to me."_

_He remained silent for a long moment, staring at me with a very intense gaze which I couldn't look away from. His power over me was beginning to strengthen and, with every heartbeat, I felt the imprint feeding on our intimacy and I was finding it incredibly hard to ignore. Closing his eyes, he remained silent, as if trying to telepathically plead with me as well as verbally._

_"My Pack and I are the Kaitiaki(guardians/protector) of our people and our lands. I was born as a leader, as the Ariki(Alpha)...but I cannot continue without you. Don't you see, Leah? You have the mauri(hidden essential life force), it's drawn to you and it will only obey you. We need to work together to destroy the immortals and save our people," His voice sounded so determined and his hatred was so fierce._

_"I can't kill them," I breathed harshly. "It's my brother, a coven of them are his family and I can't betray their trust."_

_His eyes darkened and his grip on me loosened greatly. "You'll leave me then?" He demanded, his whole figure trembling against mine. "You'll choose the enemy."_

_"I've waited so long for you," I murmured as I leaned into his static embrace once more but he refused to put his arms around me again. "And I have fought so many battles. Do you know the people who kept me stable through my, seemingly, damned life? It was my family...and I can't leave them in the dark."_

_His cavernous eyes narrowed and he asked gruffly, "So you'll leave me in the dark instead?"_

"I still say we kill her," An unfamiliar voice grumbled.

"No, we'll go to jail!" Another voice hissed.

"You're a wimp, Eli."

"I am not! I just don't want to go to-"

"Where's Ariki?" A totally different voice interrupted with a sigh.

I groaned, my head throbbing with exhaustion as I rolled over and stirred from my sleep. "Kim? Rachel? What's going on?" I mumbled as my eyes flickered open and I peered around curiously. My vision was met with the surroundings of a vast, dark forest and a group of shirtless men staring over me in awe and fright.

For a moment, I thought I was dreaming about the Pack and prepared my lips for a good curse word when a seventh male face entered my view and I was left speechless at the very sight of him. His hazel eyes met mine and he frowned, observing me concernedly. "Leah?" His voice made me tingle, even in the middle of the night when I was groggy and disorientated.

When my mind fully registered this obscure situation, I jerked up and the men immediately stumbled back, keeping their distance as I about to order them to. I glared into each of their faces and snarled, the wolf in my veins feeling threatened and fearful. "Where the hell did you take me?" I shouted, my voice echoing among the trees and emptiness.

Tane stood in front of the group, his frown ever present. "We didn't take you here, Leah," He began guardedly. "We found you asleep here..."


	6. Venom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's characters – only my own.**

**Offshoot: Dwelling in the Dusk  
>Mini Story: Me Te Aroha (with love)<br>Leah Clearwater's POV:2008, March, 6****th**

_Open the door to your kingdom, let in the light that I bring you.  
>Why do you sit in the dark? Sit in the dark.<br>What does it take to be near you? I'm fighting so hard to be with you.  
>I'm trying to get to your heart. Why be apart?<em>

"I still say we kill her," An unfamiliar voice grumbled.

"No, we'll go to jail!" Another voice hissed.

"You're a wimp, Eli."

"I am not! I just don't want to go to-"

"Where's Ariki?" A totally different voice interrupted with a sigh.

I groaned, my head throbbing with exhaustion as I rolled over and stirred from my sleep. "Kim? Rachel? What's going on?" I mumbled as my eyes flickered open and I peered around curiously. My vision was met with the surroundings of a vast, dark forest and a group of shirtless men staring over me in awe and fright.

For a moment, I thought I was dreaming about the Pack and prepared my lips for a good curse word when a seventh male face entered my view and I was left speechless at the very sight of him. His hazel eyes met mine and he frowned, observing me concernedly. "Leah?" His voice made me tingle, even in the middle of the night when I was groggy and disorientated.

When my mind fully registered this obscure situation, I jerked up and the men immediately stumbled back, keeping their distance as I about to order them to. I glared into each of their faces and snarled, the wolf in my veins feeling threatened and fearful. "Where the hell did you take me?" I shouted, my voice echoing among the trees and emptiness.

Tane stood in front of the group, his frown ever present. "We didn't take you here, Leah," He began guardedly. "We found you asleep here..."

I glanced down at my body and found I was fully clothed, wearing a pair of torn trousers and a grey capped-sleeve shirt. I then fiercely looked up again. "Where are my friends?" I demanded, pointing a harsh finger at him. "Where's Emily? What did you do with them?"

"Nothing! We're not the villains here, sweetheart, so don't pretend to be the damsel-in-distress," A bulky teenager, a little younger than Tane, barked back at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

His eyes were darkened by nightfall and his chestnut hair was cropped. He also had a prominent, slashing scar along his bare chest which appeared recent but rapidly repaired. I frantically made mental notes about each of these boys' features in case I'd need to report them to the cops for abducting me or any of my friends. One of these wimps remarked he didn't want to go to jail...but tonight may be his unlucky night.

"Jax, calm down," Tane hushed and shot his Pack brother a reassuring look. "We don't know what's going on yet. So, before we point any claws, let's just try and find out what happened to Leah and why she's out here alone in the middle of the night?"

His tone of voice stirred something inside of me and I snorted at his implying words. "Are you seriously reprimanding me, kid?" I laughed humourlessly and Tane's entire Pack flinched at the very last word of my snide sentence. "What? You think I need some big ass wolf to take me home at night? Look, I take care of myself and I don't need you or your _chastising_ to keep me in line."

Tane's sharp stare returned to meet mine and we both narrowed our eyes. "Fine, she wolf," He snapped and my chest clenched at the hum of his beautiful voice and how livid I'd made it sound. The want to please Tane was still strong in my heart and it was hard to resist the ongoing urge to make him happy. _Fight, Leah, _my thoughts shook my imagination back into reality, _don't give in!_ And yet all I really longed to do was surrender...

"If you don't want me to at least try and _pretend_ to be nice, then I won't...because your wish is obviously my command. So, Leah Clearwater, what in God's name are you doing on my territory in the forest when you know a freaking bunch of Italian bloodsuckers are out here rampaging? Are you trying to _make_ me work harder to protect you and your horde of she wolves rather than my own tribe? Are you some kind of attention nut?"

Frustration and hurt gushed in and washed over the open wound of fear in my chest, licking the cut of its sensitivity and becoming yet another scar for me to ignore. My wolf whimpered at the distress I felt and I shot back a retort, "I'm not trying to do anything. Get off my case, okay? I don't have some master-plan! And you know what, asshole? If you're gonna give me this _Alpha_ crap...then I'm not gonna bother pretending to be nice, either, Tane."

My imprint tensed when I uttered his name like poison in my lungs and I knew I had the slightest of effects on him. An imprint is pressure that can only be released in one way. Pressure soon builds up and eventually something in your measly, screwed-up heart must give way. A fire will set from the toxins in your veins, the venom only an imprint can liberate.

"I didn't even know you were pretending or trying to in the first place, Leah," He finally replied and I felt his lethal spite knife into me from the bond we shared. I inwardly cringed, the adamant feeling of being unwanted so familiar and yet so difficult to tame and duly accept.

The silence between the Maori werewolf Pack and me soon became awkward as I sat sitting up, lost in a cold stare with my _precious_ imprint. Tane's curious, adolescent Pack watched us in wonder and I pondered if they had ever actually seen an imprint in their lifetime. Those kids appeared as frightened as me once I'd woke up in the forest a few minutes ago, which led me to speculating why I'd awoken in Ariki Forest.

Sleeping in the woods was common among werewolves like me, so I wasn't stunned to find I'd woken up here. But, honestly, I couldn't quite remember what I'd been doing out in the first place. Usually–and especially after knowing a bunch of Italian bloodsuckers were out rampaging–I'd stay close to the imprints and keep a protective, vigilant eye on them. It was instinct: protecting humans is first on my agenda and keeping an imprint safe is more than vital.

_What am I been doing out here? Was there another attack? _I felt flustered, yes, and a cold sweat had built upon my skin. Details such as those indicated something was wrong with my body. I rarely sweated, even though my temperature was threw the roof, and the strange ache in my leg wouldn't subside once I'd perceived it being there and not fading. Soon, my worry became too hard to bear and my icy stare shifted into an inquisitive one.

"What am I doing out here anyway?" I asked of no one in particular. "How did I get into Ariki Forest? I never remember coming out."

Tane's gaze softened also and he frowned. "You mean...you _weren't_ looking for me?"

I gave his Pack a fleeting glance before I met his eyes again. "Well, of course not!" Tane looked so childishly puzzled that I suppressed an amused smile.

"Then what are you doing out here? It's dangerous for a human to be out in the middle of the night! Leah, you could've been killed and I can't let that happen. Ever."

"Oh?" I smirked. "Suddenly decided to care, huh?"

The emotions of concern on Tane's face were immediately sheltered from my sight, but I could feel his inner apprehension, and I was somewhat flattered that he might've cared about my wellbeing. Tane snorted at my ironic remark and replied, "If you haven't already assumed, Leah Clearwater, it's _my_ responsibility to keep humans–such as _yourself_–from drastically dying on this land. It's a rule the goes among all Chiefs in this country. If not upheld, our tribal rights can be stripped from us by the government."

_Did Tane just call me a human _again_? Seriously, what's this guy's problem?_

"Whether or not we actually _want_ to keep you humans safe is another debate all together, she wolf," The Maori werewolf with the recent scar muttered bitterly to himself and I gave him a tough, arched eyebrow look as response.

_Up yours, 'Scar Chest'! _I snapped back and thought twice about flipping him the bird. This Maori Pack hadn't experienced women wolves in their previous ranks, but it would be simple to convince Tane of a female wolf's existence. All I'd have to do was phase and watch him freak out in the process...

"Villages are always kept under close surveillance," Tane continued and ignored his Pack brother's previous, smartass jab about me. "And my Kaitiaki's job is to keep humans like you safe."

"Well, I'm not dead...so I'm pretty sure you're in the clear, Alpha. No feds hunting you down," I replied smoothly and forced a sigh from my lips. "_Anyway_! I'd love you sit and stay and chat, but I need to go and find my friends if you don't mind. Who knows what time it is by the way?"

"It's 3am, Ms. Clearwater," A boy about fifteen replied meekly and blushed as soon as my eyes shifted to meet his gorgeous green ones. "And I'm sure your friends are fine. Marina cast a protection spell on your cabin just before she left for the hospital in Auckland. That was the last of her magic, too."

I gasped incredulously and looked to Tane for confirmation. "Why would she do that for us?"

Tane only shrugged. "She feels indebted to you. And I guess we all are in some twisted way. You were the first to alert me of your presence in the woods."

"How?" I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

Tane hesitated, leaving a pregnant pause for me to panic. "I-I don't know. What do you she wolves call it again? The, uh, _imprint_? Well, I guess it got hold of me. I felt your fright and fear, Leah...when I should've been feeling my own sister's. She was the one in real danger and I couldn't sense one ounce of her terror. This curse won't let me feel anything but..." He trailed off, his jaw clenched, and I knew he was referring to me.

"I understand. You think it's bad that you felt my pain and not your sister's," I stated emotionlessly. "Reasonable, I guess. I would've felt the same thing if it was my little brother, Seth. But you found Marina anyway and that's all that really matters. You can't dwell on a crappy dead-end of possibilities."

"But what if you weren't there, Leah? She would've _died_!" I could feel Tane's constant, internal, self-loathing conflict and so could his Pack. Their expressions radiated ongoing distress for their troubled Alpha.

"I was there and I wouldn't have been any other place. I promise," I replied gently and his fearsome eyes softened noticeably at the sound of my voice. That was the first time, I realised, that I'd calmed my wolf from a rising temper. I yearned to reach towards Tane and feel his hot, tan skin. His complexion differed from the Quileute boys' in La Push. I couldn't yet tell the difference, but Tane's seemed more olive than copper.

"Thank you," He murmured finally and my heart fluttered.

I didn't need to answer or wonder why he'd thanked me. Maybe it was for saving his little sister or calming his edgy nerves or refraining from rousing another unnecessary argument between us. Whatever the reason, the flutter my heart made was detected by my imprint and his heart fluttered in response. The one sound we both heard and both accepted as something perfect. I gave him the most genuine of Leah Clearwater's smiles.

Tane then offered me hand to get up from the forest ground.

I noticed his Pack tensing; as if they feared the truce their Alpha was offering his very own curse. Admittedly, I dreaded Tane's offer as well...and for all of the wrong reasons. But I wanted to make peace with the holder of my heart and I didn't care what setting or how bizarre it felt to find myself here.

I clasped his hand uncertainly, his skin warm and course against mine, and his fingers moulded around my hand. My skin flamed at the contact, my breath hitched and my entire body lit up at the sensation of him.

As Tane steadily guided me to my feet, the dull ache in my left calf was swiftly brought to my attention once the pain sharpened suddenly and shot up my leg with mighty force. I groaned, my knee unexpectedly collapsing at the feel of such agony, and fell to my knees. My vision blurred at the impact of my fall, but I quickly blinked away the dizziness.

"Leah?" Tane hovered above me. His hand didn't leave mine as he crouched down to place another one on my stiff shoulder. "Leah?" Tane repeated with a heightened amount of concern in his tone.

"What's wrong with her, Ariki?" A piercing voice sent my senses into overdrive and I flinched away.

My fingers fell to my left calf and I released another cry as my roaming fingers felt searing, sticky fluid oozing from an obvious tear in my skin. My fingers–already soaked in blood–shakily traced the circular shaped wound. The skin around my torn flesh was ice cold; as if my skin had been eaten away and left frozen. What had I been doing last night? "My...my l-le-"

"She's just faking it!" Another wolf cut in ferociously. "Attention nut, remember?"

"Shut the hell up, Jax!" Tane bellowed, his hands falling to my waist and I distantly recalled the thrilling feeling of having his muscled arms around my torso when the Volturi attacked. _Volturi attack! _I thought,_ did the Volturi attack again?_ When I dared stole a glance, I met Tane's striking eyes and I could only gaze; instead of inquiring whether the Volturi had made another unwanted visit to Muriwhenua lands.

"Leah, tell me what's wrong," Tane pleaded rather than ordered.

I wanted to cry: something I hadn't done consciously _or_ in somebody's presence since two years ago. My fingers retracted from my unbearably sore leg and Tane and I both peered down at my hand. A thick, black, watery liquid was smeared across my palm and splodged along my trembling fingers. I heard everybody gasp in shock and Tane pulled away from me, his eyes wide.

"She...she...she w-was _bitten_!" One of Tane's Pack brothers shrieked and his girly scream would've seemed comical if I wasn't so petrified myself. The black viscous had the dangerously severe scent of vampire, stinging my nose, burning my eyes and making them water like onions do humans. Ironic, isn't it? Vampire venom has the mythical 'onion effect' on werewolves.

"What is this stuff?" I whispered quietly, staring down at the black liquid on my hand.

"That's...vampire venom," The young, timid wolf with green eyes breathed out.

"I can smell it from here!" Scar Chest had taken a few long strides away from me, disgusted.

"Why isn't she undead yet?" Another wolf I hadn't noticed demanded.

"She's not dying," Tane said with certainty and I blinked.

My leg was still throbbing and, though hard to ignore, I managed the words: "This..._isn't_ v-venom. I should be...dying. Werewolves can't be turned into v-vampires. Venom kills wolves, like it kills all animals. I don't r-remember a bite..."

Another dizzy spell was thrown into my balance and I fell from my knees to my back. My head flew to the ground–and yet the whole world around me slowed down–and Tane was quick to catch my head before it crashed into the forest floor. He hovered above me, panicking, his calloused hand cupping my cheek.

He ordered for someone to fetch help and I heard a cluster of footsteps follow his Alpha commands. Only one face remained in my vision and he whispered my name perfectly, leaving lovey-dovey tingles in my body for me to enjoy. "Hey, Leah, don't close your eyes yet."

"I can't remember anything," I slurred as my eyelashes fluttered furiously.

"Shh...it's just the venom spreading-"

"I'm not turning into a bloodsucker!" I retorted weakly, though stubbornly, as I peered into my imprint's hazel eyes. "I'd rather die than...than be one of them. They killed me, Tane...and they'll me again if they turn me into one of them."

"They didn't kill you, Leah. You're alive but you won't be if you don't relax soon."

"No. They killed the _woman_ in me! They killed beauty and clothes shopping and make-up and romantic movies. They killed my first relationship, my best friendship...and my only f-f-father!" I shook my head, weeping and rambling on. Maybe I was truly descending into madness, but I can never recall that night enough to determine whether if I was or not. "They killed me without even the decency of stopping my heart."

"Vampires kill a lot of things," Tane agreed, his fingers stroking my left temple. "They kill human dreams for werewolves. If it's any consolation, Leah, I wanted to become an artist before I shifted. And when I did, the duty to kill vampires killed that dream," He sighed, his eyes reminiscent, and my eyebrows furrowed.

_My imprint...is an artist? _I thought absentmindedly,_ I never would've guessed!_

"But you're human and your body's fighting the venom. A phenomenon that is rare, though not impossible. My aunt died fighting the vampire venom in her system. She was a Doveblood like Marina. Maybe you won't die if _I_ can do something to help. You're not a Doveblood, Leah, but you're _fighting_."

He was nattering nervously and I then concluded that we both prattled on when anxious. With the smallest of genuine smiles, I let him carry on with his panicky rant. "And when I find the godforsaken idiot that dared bite you, I'm gonna rip him to shreds and burn him to ash-"

"Wolves die from vampire venom," I croaked resolutely. "And I'm _not_ human. Don't you see?"

Tane barely frowned. "What? No, Leah, you-"

"No, Tane, I _am_ a werewolf," I interrupted, blinking this encaging dizziness away. My shaky hand rose up towards his forearm, where his remarkable tattoo was inked, and softly traced the lines of each tribal symbol. He shivered at my feather-light touch. "That's why the wolves are the same in our tattoos. I want to show you someday...what I really look like, I mean...when you don't hate me so much..."

His face became merely a shadow in the surrounding darkness – a smudged blur for my vision to mourn the sight loss of. As I lay still, feeling my imprint's fingers running along my warm skin, memories began to flow back to mind. "I don't hate you, Leah. I don't even know you."

I smiled ever so slightly before the torture of my leg threw me into a great, empty abyss.

"Yes," I whimpered, only hoping he could hear me. "Yes, you do. And too well for my liking."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV: 2008, March, 7<strong>**th**

"Yes," He heard her whimper slowly. "Yes, you do. And too well for my liking."

She then lay nearly dead in his arms and Tane could feel her slowly slipping away.

Pain enveloped his chest and he didn't even attempt to fight the feeling of losing her.

He knew only one place he could take Leah, where he'd shamelessly beg the spirits to spare this one she wolf's life. He knew he'd be doing his people wrong, by asking the Maori gods–_Ranginui _(**father sky**) & _Papatuanuku _(**mother earth**)–and his powerful ancestors to save the curse of a Chief's reign. Alas, something about this mysterious and stubborn Leah Clearwater was worth keeping protected.

Did every wolf warrior feel this way when they first met their she wolves? Was this a part of the immense trial the spirits forced upon a Chief to test his allegiance, resistance and capability? A she wolf threatened all three of these areas. Was Leah Tane Mahora's test? Would the spirits go to such lengths as to take away a woman's life?

"Please, Papa and Rangi!" Tane begged the earth and sky gods, staring into the darkness above, through the canopy of Ariki Forest and into the heavens. The sky is where Father Rangi spends his eternity, awaiting his beloved partner, Papatuanuku: mother earth. Beneath Tane, whilst holding lifeless Leah close to his chest, he felt earth and the comforting sanctuary of nature, which Papatuanuku (**mother earth**) constantly provided for her mortal children.

Here was where Papa awaited Rangi forevermore.

Leah could almost vaguely sense Tane's heat and heart drum powerfully in his chest against her cheek. Alas, her weakened body was fighting the vampire venom too ardently to allow her to arouse from her bottomless pit of slumber. She couldn't possibly reach him from where she was trapped, even if she tried. But their imprint was still an unbreakable force and, if Leah could feel anything at all, it was Tane and his undying presence.

"Don't kill her," Tane continued, calling upon the deities Rangi and Papa for help. "You of all gods know the feeling of such separation. I cannot lose this outsider. I will die with her spirit and then where will my tribe and your descendants be? They will be without a Chief and my duties will fall upon my mother. No one deserves this. Please, I beg you both, do not let the venom spread. I...I'll do anything you want of me! Papatuanuku? Ranginui? Tāne? Anyone!"

Tane looked up to the night sky for any feasible signs of notice from his ancestors.

Squeezing Leah protectively–and hearing her heartbeat become a fading pulse in his ears–a cold and silent wind swept across the forest floor, making the leaves rustle and trees whisper. Leah was pale and, though she breathed stably, her heart's rhythm was irregular. Her eyes remained sealed, taunting Tane with the reality that he hadn't been given enough time to look into those coffee brown whirlpools.

Leah's thick, black eyelashes hadn't made one hopeful flitter.

Tane groaned at the cruel, piercing silence he was receiving from his praised ancestors. "Gods, don't you ever listen to someone in need of you?" Tane roared furiously, his temper ripening. "I should've become a Christian like Father Mitchell instructed and dropped these stupid beliefs a long time-"

"I expected you to show a little more faith in us, Tane," A musical voice arose from the east.

Tane shifted his stare from the infinite heavens to farther depths of the forest, where he found her staring at him with a motherly smile. As soon as Tane saw her, he gave her a grateful grin and replied, "Thank you for finding us."

"I do whatever I can to help, Tane. And it's not that hard to find you when you're right on top of me, you know," She spoke with a humble gaze. "Remember, I never leave any of my children's sides until they leave mine. I will always be with you, Tane, as long as you walk alongside me."

Papatuanuku always appeared to sacred warriors in different, nymphlike forms. This time she had come in the shape of a thick, grey mist. The haze formed the mystical silhouette of a voluptuous woman with billowing hair and a simple, yet endless dress. Papatuanuku's facial expressions were easy for Tane to interpret and she didn't seem the slightest bit ghostlike.

She was a Maori deity after all–mother earth, to be exact–who never wished any harm upon her mortal children and Tane knew this as soon as he glimpsed her. Tane had seen Papatuanuku before, once when he was a small child and ventured into the woodlands with his father. He'd walked the wrong path in Cape Reigna and found himself lost, as well as on his own.

The shadows and shrills of the forest frightened nine-year-old Tane and Papatuanuku could sense his need for her. She appeared as she did now, exactly ten years prior, in the form of a gentle mist, and guided him back to his father safely and kind-heartedly. She left him with a blooming flower in the palm of his hand and the smile she still wears now.

Tane had kept that flower pressed in a gardening book his father would always read in his leisure.

And like the Maori goddess she was, Papatuanuku elegantly glided to Leah's side, the cloudlike mist transporting her over nature–and making it flourish beautifully in the process–and bent to her knees. Her fingers, made of mist also, reached out to sweep away a dark strand of hair from Leah's sweating forehead.

Papatuanuku then frowned and commenced to observe the unconscious Quileute.

"She was bitten. Is she dying?" Tane asked. "Sunrise is only minutes away and my Kaitiaki are fetching help now. I don't know what to do until then! I hear her heartbeat, Papa, but it's too slow for someone who is healing. At sunrise, the spirits depart for the Afterlife and I fear they'll take Leah with them. I...I can't-"

"She feels your fear," Papatuanuku whispered wistfully. Mother earth only ever spoke in a hushed, melodic tone that sounded akin to the wind and ocean's locked embrace. "If you wish Leah to be comfortable in her state of mind, calm yourself first. Your emotions will only agitate her further."

"You need to help me save her," Tane pushed urgently.

Papatuanuku appeared lost in the earth around her, her eyes closed and lips parted. Her feathery, cool touch soothed Leah's scorching skin and Papatuanuku felt Leah's heart rate lessen. Mother earth's concentration did not waver once she heard Tane's fraught, breathless plea. "Her friends are coming quickly. I can feel their steps upon my skin."

Papatuanuku could feel Emily, Rachel, Kim, Angela and Claire running hysterically towards Ariki Forest with Tane's Pack vigilantly leading them. Hasty, yet clumsy, footsteps were heavy on Papatuanuku's supple skin. Their feet dug deep into her worldly flesh, pushing beyond the forest's threshold, pounding like the last epic thrashes of a drum.

"You don't have much time," Papatuanuku's eyes flew open. The rapid beating of her thick eyelashes caused a mysterious breeze to erupt around Tane and Leah as mother earth studied his burdened, hollow eyes. "You must take Leah to _Kapowairua_ (**Spirits Bay**). Only there the shadow dweller's venom can be drained from her veins before it reaches her heart. Leah is struggling against the venom, but she cannot overcome it without the support of Muriwhenua spirits."

Tane's body tensed.

"Dawn is when they leave Kapowairua **(Spirits Bay)** and only nightfall is when they can assist you. You must go before daybreak, Tane. Rest her under the Pohutakawa tree (**New Zealand Christmas bush**) and let the roots heal her. Muriwhenua spirits will rise from the ocean through the tree's roots and consume the poison. You have been a good Chief to our people and your ancestors feel they owe you her life. They will save the outsider and let you keep her."

"Spirits Bay. The Afterlife Tree. Before sunrise. I understand."

Tane had already begun scooping Leah up into his arms, effortlessly hoisting himself and his frail imprint off the ground. The Alpha stood on two sturdy legs, Leah's head shifting limply against his chest. Leah Clearwater–totally oblivious to the life threatening happenings surrounding her–made the quietest of docile moans and Tane felt a spark mind-numbingly blind hope.

"No," Papatuanuku interrupted, her expression serene and emotions placid. "I don't think you do understand. Tane, your wairua (**innermost spirit**) is about to die with this young woman because you were too careless and blindsided to realise that she needs you."

When Papatuanuku uttered such words, Tane wasn't surprised to hear them and maybe that was the first clue to comprehending his true feelings for the Quileute stranger. "Every Chief has fought their bond successfully and I assumed I was strong enough-"

"She wolves are only what their tribes portray them as," Papatuanuku stated thoughtfully.

"I don't want to wrong my people...and I don't want to lose her. Either way, I'm being selfish."

Papatuanuku smiled faintly, the very expression she'd give every conflicted warrior. "Are you being selfish, Tane? Or is this bond and curse teaching you to be selfless? The sun will be up in a matter of minutes and Leah's heart will break soon. I earnestly suggest you hurry with her life most literally in your arms. Your Muriwhenua ancestors cannot help you without the Pohutakawa tree."

A bunch of rushed footsteps made Tane's attention swing to the opposite side of the forest. There he saw a familiar crowd hustling towards him with expressions ranging from surprised to petrified to revolted. The atmosphere had changed conspicuously and Tane could feel the chilliness at sunrise set in. The temperature had clearly dropped a few degrees, indicating the sun was close to its peak on the horizon.

"Leah!" Emily screeched apprehensively, the first imprint to reach the motionless she wolf. Tears streamed from Emily's wide eyes, trailing down the jagged scars Tane could only suppose were from a wolf's attack. Emily's hand rose to Leah's forehead and she gasped. "Jesus Christ, she's as hot as the sun!"

"What happened to her?" Rachel cried as Angela and Kim dashed to Emily's side also, Kim holding Claire in her shielding arms. The imprints felt hot tears prick their eyes whilst they gaped down at Leah, racked with angst as well as guilt. "Crap! We should never have let her stay out here last night."

Tane's Pack kept their distance, watching the dismayed imprints hover over Leah frantically. "She's going to be alright. But you must let me take her to the Afterlife Tree where my ancestors can heal her," Tane grimly announced.

Rachel gave Tane a perilous glower. "What in God's name did you did to her?"

"Nothing," Tane ventured a few steps away from the girls, anxious to reach the Afterlife Tree before dawn. "Leah was bitten by a vampire and she's been infected with its venom. Her body, however, can't overcome the poison in her veins without the aid of spirits: the protectors of the living."

"What a load of bull!" Angela yelled, her poised disposition thrown astray in a rare frenzy, and pointed a hateful finger at Tane. "We are taking Leah to the hospital right now and we are pressing charges on _you_ and this...this entire village. Emily, call the police and the ambulance! We're leaving this godforsaken forest. Put Leah down _now_, Mr. Mahora."

The Alpha sneered at Angela, sensing the threat she was posing. Angela's doubt in Tane signified her underlying qualms with all mythical creatures and legends. Angela hadn't grown up like the Quileutes; therefore some things were still too complex to grasp, no matter how hard she tried. "Then what? Leave her on the forest floor to die? I would rather die _for_ her."

"Where's this sudden show of honour, kid?" Rachel questioned suspiciously, her eyebrows shooting up and tone implying. "Feeling guilty for something bad, huh? Something like _injuring_ our friend? What did you did to her?"

"I did not hurt her!" Tane bellowed and his grip on Leah strengthened.

Emily could only stare down at Leah in alarm, stroking her still cousin with a wavering touch. "This is my fault," She whimpered meekly. "We shouldn't have gone out when we did. Leah said it was a bad idea...but we dragged her along anyway and now look what happened? She's dying right before our eyes."

"What happened at that museum, Emily?" Kim queried.

Tane's consideration of the girls increased and his eyes narrowed.

What happened at what museum?

Emily peeked up at Tane from beneath her thick lashes and whispered, "We broke into your little sister's Maori museum last night..." Tane's eyes widened instantly whilst Emily burst out: "We weren't gonna steal anything! I swear, we just wanted to look around for a minute because we knew you wouldn't let us. Leah came along as protection and then she found that strange _mauri_ on display. W-we convinced her to pick it up for a second as a joke and then...this blinding light came from her hand and-"

"She _activated_ it? An outsider activated the greatest, most ancient vampire staking weapon in New Zealand with one little touch?" One of Tane's Pack brothers, Jax, exclaimed in disbelief. "That woman really is a custodian of the mauri spear. Ariki, do you know what this means? She's-"

"I can't think about this right now!" Tane interrupted, shaking his head of suffocating thoughts. "I need to save Leah first!" The Alpha turned on his heel, glancing at Leah and hearing her fatal heart stammer, and finding that Papatuanuku had vanished from sight. Mother earth was always skilled at hiding amongst herself; in the woodland trees and small streams and brown earth below.

"Leah told us to go home without her before she went into the forest last night," Emily muttered tensely to herself. "She must've been bitten here in Ariki forest and she obviously didn't phase. Was a vampire hunting Leah all this time? Or is a vampire working for someone hunting Leah?"

"Hey, Leah isn't going _anywhere_, Tane! You are not leaving us without her. Don't think you can walk into the darkness and expect to become a shadow," Kim shouted crossly, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Then come with me. I don't give a damn anymore! But I need this woman alive and conscious. And only my ancestors' sprits can heal her. There's no medical cure for vampire venom poisoning, you know," Tane snapped back without turning to give the imprints a second glance.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, guys! Thank you for the lovely reviews. **

**They've been so supportive and encouraging and I hope you liked this particular update.**

**This chapter was pretty action-packed from the start and I pray it all sounded as realistic as it could be!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE NOTE: These are a few legends and pieces of really, really interesting information I found out about Maori culture while surfing and searching the internet for storyline ideas. I don't know about you readers...but I love learning about new cultures and their amazing myths and legends. Please don't feel obligated to read this, of course...it's just me sharing my nerdy-ness with ya'll! <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these writing pieces or essays. **

_**"**__**I can shelter from the wind. But I cannot shelter from the longing for my daughter. I shall venture as far as Hokianga, and beyond. Your task (should I die) shall be to grasp my spirit.**__**"**_** Those words were spoken by one of Muriwhenua's most important ancestors and Chiefs. That was him speaking about the **_**Afterlife Tree**_** on **_**Spirits Bay.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this is the story of <strong>_**Ranginui**_** (father sky****)**** & **_**Papatuanuku**_** (mother earth).  
>Honestly, one of the best mythology tales in the world:D<strong>

**Rangi and Papa are the primordial parents, ****sky father ****and ****earth mother****, ****who lie locked together in a tight embrace. They have many children****...****all of which are male, who are forced to live in the cramped darkness between them. These children grow and discuss among themselves what it would be like to live in the light. ****Tūmatauenga****, the fiercest of the children, proposes that the best solution to their predicament is to kill their parents.**

**However, his brother ****Tāne ****(or Tāne-mahuta) disagrees, suggesting that it is better to push them apart. To let Rangi (sky) be a stranger to them in the sky above, while Papa (mother earth) will remain below and nurture them. The others put their plans into action. ****Rongo****, the god of cultivated food, tries to push his parents apart and fails. Then ****Tangaroa****, the god of the sea, and his sibling ****Haumia-tiketike****, the god of wild food, who both fail.**

**In spite of their joint efforts, Rangi and Papa remain close together in their loving embrace. **

**After many attempts Tāne, god of forests and wild birds, forces his parents apart. Instead of standing upright and pushing with his hands as his brothers attempted, he lies on his back and pushes with his strong legs. Stretching every sinew, Tāne pushes and pushes until, with cries of grief and surprise, Ranginui and Papatuanuku were pried apart. Therefore, Tane created the forests on Papatuanuku's skin whilst heaving his parents apart with his legs. **

**(Tane's legs are the forests in New Zealand!)**

**Tāne searched for heavenly lights, so that his father would be appropriately dressed. Tane obtained the stars and threw them up, along with the moon and the sun. At last, Rangi looked handsome and was coated in dazzling robes. Rangi and Papa, however, continue to grieve for each other to this day. **

**Ranginui's tears fall towards Papatuanuku, which is rainfall and snow, to show how much he loves her. Sometimes, Papatuanuku heaves and strains and almost breaks herself apart (aka earthquakes and tsunamis) to reach her beloved partner again...but it is to no avail. When mist rises from the forests, these are Papatuanuku's constant sighs as the warmth of her body yearns for Ranginui and she continues to nurture mankind.**

**Well, I don't know about you...but **_**Ranginui**_** (father sky****)**** & **_**Papatuanuku**_** (mother earth) seem like a pretty beautiful couple! I guess I kinda wanted to portray that in my chapter. By showing Papatuanuku appearing to Tane in the forest as mist, like she does in the myths. ****Anyway, I'll try and update as soon as possible! Please leave a much appreciated review:D**


End file.
